


Misión cumplida

by NaniMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Mientras Deadpool trata de tener una amistad normal con el hombre a quien admira, es decir, Spider-man, una misión de asesinar a Peter Parker llega a él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor toma en cuenta, muy en cuenta el título y el resumen del fanfic ¿Listo? Va, prosigamos.  
> Ésta es una historia que nació al leer el comic de Spider-man/Deadpool de Joe Kelly, así que está inspirado de ahí, pero no necesitan leerlo ni nada. Realmente no estará basado en él, solo el ambiente en el que vive Spidey, es decir, un adulto y C.E.O de Industrias Parker. Todo lo demás será alterado.  
> Ningún personaje me pertenece. A menos que aparezca algún extra de poca relevancia, todos sabemos que el aldeano A y B del fondo sí son míos. La historia también es mía, así como todos los errores que contenga pues soy la única que está por aquí para revisar. Esto es hecho con amor y el único fin de entretener. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Fue un jueves en la tarde. Spider-man estaba sentado en lo alto de su propio edificio. De Peter Parker si quería ser específico. Aquel enorme conjunto de pisos dedicados a la investigación y el desarrollo de varias ramas de la ciencia dedicado a la búsqueda del avance de la humanidad. En otro momento de su vida podría creer que decir eso era exagerar las cosas, sin embargo, ahora, después de varios años de su vida dedicado a eso, podía decir con orgullo que eso era justo lo que se estaba haciendo y que todo era evaluado y financiado por él. No sería un nerd encerrado en casilleros para toda la vida, él era un genio y había logrado que su vida adulta valiera y fuera útil para el resto. Consideraba un gran logro que su nombre formara parte de los hombres más importantes del mundo, si bien, no estaba en el top 10, a esas alturas ya la gente sabía de él y sus logros. Era obvio que en algún momento necesitaría de más espacio para abarcar todo a lo que trataba de desempeñar, pero eso de construirse un enorme edificio con su nombre en la punta, se lo adjudicaba totalmente a la influencia de Stark.  
No hacía nada en particular en aquella azotea, solo escapando un poco de Anna María y su insistencia en trabajar hasta que le sangrara alguna parte de su cuerpo. Su entregada secretaria siempre estaba sobre él por su tendencia en escapar por ahí como Spider-man ante cualquier pequeño indicio de crimen. En este momento no era del todo cierto, aunque si tenía su traje, él solo quería respirar y nunca negaría lo mucho que le gustaba el paisaje desde allí. Ver como el cielo se tornaba en una maravillosa mezcla de tonalidades naranjas y rosadas mientras la obscuridad lo termina de cubrir todo. Las sombras que las imponentes edificaciones provocaban haciendo que a nivel de calle para muchos ya fuera de noche y el contraste que eso provocaba. Además de que, si bien el aire no era limpio, se sentía menos espeso y solo por ello se respiraba mejor.  
Fue ese día cuando, confiado de lo que sea que la vida le deparara, una cuenta regresiva comenzó para él.  
Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos para desentumirse de la posición en la que ya llevaba rato sin moverse. Pensaba en que debería volver a su oficina y terminar su trabajo si no quería que se le juntara trabajo para el día siguiente y terminara estresado en viernes. Aún era partidario de que los viernes eran un momento de felicidad pues es cuando huyes de tu lugar de trabajo y pasas un fin de semana entero en tu cama. Aun si eso no era lo que hacía en realidad.  
Escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero que se acercaba bastante más rápido de lo que debería. Al asomarse vio que efectivamente había uno que estaba dando algunas vueltas y descendía peligrosamente hacia la ciudad. Saltó rápido en esa dirección. Si llegaba a los edificios sería muy peligroso. Para poder detener algo tan grande tuvo que vaciar sus lanzadores de telarañas usando todas las redes posibles y dejarlo colgando en una gran avenida. Agradecía la disposición de la ciudad que permitía eso.  
Con las personas de la calle tomando algunos videos con toda la calma que solo las personas de una ciudad que había sufrido bastantes cosas más extrañas y extravagantes que esa, se internó en el helicóptero que tenía las puertas traseras abiertas luego de asegurarse que no había ninguna persona en los controles. Dentro no había nadie, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero siguiendo el consejo de Anna, supuso que lo correcto era dejárselo a la policía. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó una voz. Se quedó de pie unos momentos esperando para asegurarse de si el sonido había sido real. Y la voz se escuchó otra vez, respondiendo, siendo participe de una conversación. Empezó a remover los objetos que se veían alrededor sin estar seguro de qué buscaba. Un teléfono o un radio. Si es que la gente aún usaba radios. Abrió una de las compuertas y quitó los paracaídas.  
No fue un sobresaltó lo que sintió cuando vio la cabeza de Deadpool que le devolvía la mirada. Fue más como un viejo sentimiento que creyó olvidado resurgiendo en su interior.  
–Spider-man – le dijo con emoción – sabía que si el helicóptero no se había estrellado sería por ti. Tú siempre eres el héroe más cool y llegas en el momento justo.  
–Deadpool – suspiró – de alguna manera esto no me sorprende. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás aquí y por qué el helicóptero estaba cayendo?  
–No puedo dar muchos detalles, estaba aquí encerrado. Pero fueron unos tipos malos y algo sobre subir muy muy alto con este helicóptero y luego saltar para dejarlo caer y así crear una distracción. Yo solo fui una sorpresa.  
–¿Y el resto de tu cuerpo?  
–Para estos momentos, en algún lugar del océano.  
Spider-man inclinó la cabeza al pensarlo. Siempre lo había considerado curioso. Incluso tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo se sentía que su cuerpo estuviera en el fondo del mar si su cabeza estaba en un helicóptero en medio de los edificios de la gran ciudad. Pero era probable que si mostraba interés Deadpool se pondría a actuar todo extravagante, más de lo normal. Y no estaba seguro de querer volver a vivir un Deadpool emocionado, siempre sobre él y hablando sin parar.  
–Está bien – le dijo –. Aquí te dejaré, entonces. Adiós.  
–¡No! ¡Spidey! No puedes irte así, acabarías con la trama. Mejor, ayúdame a reunirme con mi cuerpo.  
–¿Qué? – Spider-man, que estaba por darse la vuelta e irse, se detuvo – ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?  
–Vamos a la playa – pronunció como si tratara de hacer planes con él – Al menos acércame al mar – trató cuando notó que el héroe no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo –, sé que tu amable corazón no puede irse dejándome aquí si sabes que podrías ayudarme.  
Suspiró considerándolo. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con Deadpool le daba esa misma impresión, desde siempre. Aún tenía que regresar a su oficina y terminar algunos trabajos. Pero también estaba Deadpool que había dicho “tipos malos” y que para estas alturas ya había aprendido que se refería a cualquiera que entrara en la categoría de peligroso, lo que se confirmaba con el hecho de que habían lanzado un helicóptero a la ciudad como mera distracción. Miró hacia la ciudad que ya tenía las luces encendidas por la escasa luz que el sol apenas si alcanzaba a dar. Tomó la cabeza de Deadpool mientras suponía que Anna podría encargarse de todo y esperaba que todo lo que sabía del mercenario y su renovado camino, que estaba apostando que sí seguía, lo llevarían contra algún villano y no estaría perdiendo su tiempo. Vio al mercenario sonreír al ser cargado por él, nunca sabría cómo era capaz de ver sus expresiones aún a través de la máscara, hizo una mueca, no le gustaba tanta curiosidad que siempre le generaba el otro. Lo envolvió en una especie de bolsa hecha con telarañas, luego de recargar sus lanzadores, y colocó la cabeza en su espalda. Eso era definitivamente muy raro. Pero menos incómodo que la idea de llevarlo en los brazos todo el tiempo, sentía que necesitaba mantener el contacto en lo mínimo indispensable porque de otra manera todo se volvería muy extraño y, aunque ya hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, no dudaba de que terminaría igual.  
Se balanceó a través de los edificios hasta la bahía escuchando a Deadpool tener conversaciones con él mismo, como ya había aprendido que era normal, que eran sobre la emoción de ir en la su espalda y otras cosas más inapropiadas relacionadas con la vista de su trasero. Él solo se encargaba de ir a su destino rápido e ignorar lo que fuera que escuchar otra vez a Deadpool sobre su cuerpo generaba. Llegaron al puerto y volvió a tomar a Deadpool, bueno su cabeza, entre las manos para tenerlo cara a cara.  
–¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? – le preguntó. Si ya estaba ahí, bien podía ayudarle un poco más.  
–Subir a alguna de las lanchas que dejan por aquí en las noches y adentrarnos al océano.  
–¿Hablas de robarla?  
–Tomarla prestada, Spidey. – dijo la cabeza que, si tuviera cuello para hacerlo, negaría ante su error de perspectiva – La usaremos un poco y luego la regresamos a su lugar sin que el dueño se entere.  
–Eso es robar.  
–Diferimos en la definición.  
Spider-man rodó los ojos y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Se acercó a un hombre que estaba allí y le pidió que le dejara usar su bote, él aceptó hasta incluso llevarlos y fue muy amable. Le dio una mirada al mercenario y este no estuvo muy feliz con la forma en la que se dieron las cosas. Deadpool fue guiando al hombre hasta que vieron, no demasiado lejos, un enorme barco que no llevaba ninguna luz encendida.  
–Allí debe estar mi cuerpo – dijo Deadpool  
–Algún lugar del océano era sobre un barco – dijo Spider-man levantando una ceja por haber estado equivocado en sus pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca se alegraba de no haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad y hacer demasiadas preguntas. –¿Por qué alguien guardaría tu cuerpo?  
–¿Fetiches?  
Spider-man no quiso ahondar más en las posibilidades.  
Trepó por la pared del barco tras despedir al hombre que los había llevado hasta allí. De entre las cosas que Deadpool le había explicado en el camino era que se trataban de traficantes ilegales, debían asegurarse de que el barco regresara a puerto. Con la cabeza inusualmente silenciosa a su espalda, Spider-man se movió por las sombras observando lo que había en la cubierta. Apenas contó unos treinta hombres. Estaba buscando una manera de internarse cuando Deadpool gritó repentinamente que ya sabía la localización exacta de su cuerpo, para su opinión, completamente innecesario. Cuando volvió a dar su atención al frente, vio a los hombres levantándose, armándose y dirigiéndose a su dirección, y Spider-man solo quería lanzar esa horrible cabeza al océano. Deadpool siguió gritando que lo sentía, cada vez más cerca, y lo guio de manera confusa hacia el interior, golpeando personas, esquivando balas y huyendo por su vida llegaron a las bodegas. Le indicó una caja en donde su cuerpo estaba. Estaba completamente sellada así que tuvo que forzarla con algo de su súper fuerza. Efectivamente se encontró con el cuerpo del mercenario atado. Colocó su cabeza allí, cortó los amarres y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los hombres que ya los habían alcanzado. Ahora parecían ser más.  
Ató a otro hombre de cabeza en el techo y Deadpool apareció saltando sobre uno de ellos con su cuerpo ya completo. Spider-man lo miró enojado cuando un hombre cayó al suelo luego de un peligroso golpe a la cabeza, él solo levantó los hombros y lo señaló diciendo que probablemente solo lo había dejado en coma, como si eso fuera mejor. Quedó más que claro que eran un gran equipo cuando cayó hasta el último hombre. Y fueron a la cabina del capitán. Bien, Spider-man no había considerado esta parte. Pero el mercenario, en cambio, solo se acercó y moviendo algunas cosas provocó que el barco comenzara a dar la vuelta.  
–Gracias, Baby boy. – le dijo Deadpool cuando ya iban camino al puerto – Te amaré por siempre por esto. ¡Ah! Un momento, ya lo hago. Podría amarte más… ¿Qué tal un beso?  
–Solo regrésame a la orilla y entrega este barco a la policía. – lo cortó antes de que siguiera hablando, antes de que pronunciara más cosas de ese tipo que siempre lo hacían sentir intranquilo.  
–Ow, Spidey, eres muy frío. Así no se trata a los amigos.  
–Nosotros no somos amigos. – Deadpool le dirigió una mirada de suma tristeza que incluso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable. Pero no lo suficiente. – Si fuéramos algo, supongo que sería compañeros o algo así.  
–Pero ya no hemos podido trabajar juntos desde que te volviste el guardaespaldas de Parker. – el mercenario hizo un puchero mientras pasaba el dedo por la orilla del tablero de mando – Ahora Spider-man está privatizado. – este lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no le gustaba que lo llamara así.  
–Peter Parker es alguien a quien vale la pena proteger. Apoya con su tecnología y busca la manera de que todos puedan-  
–Vendido. – lo interrumpió Deadpool. Eso podría ser alguna especie de gota derramada de alguna especie de vaso, definitivamente.  
–Bien.  
–¿Bien? – el mercenario lo volteó a ver incrédulo por haber aceptado eso. Spider-man le devolvió la mirada y no parecía nada feliz.  
–No soy ningún vendido. – le dijo – Vamos a proteger la ciudad haciendo rondas como antes.  
Si Deadpool se hubiera arrancado la mandíbula y la hubiera dejado caer al suelo literalmente, no habría sido suficiente para dejar en claro lo muy sorprendido que eso lo dejó. Llegaron a la orilla y bajaron del barco. Spider-man se acercó al hombre que en un principio los había llevado hasta el barco y que aún seguía allí seguía después de haber regresado, le pidió que llamara a la policía y el sujeto todo amable dijo que lo haría. Regresó y se detuvo frente a Deadpool que aún no encontraba su capacidad de habla.  
–Entonces nos… vemos… ¿mañana? – preguntó Spider-man no muy convencido de ello. Deadpool asintió tan efusivamente que estuvo cerca de romperse el cuello él mismo. Otra vez. ¬– ¿Y? ¿En algún lugar en específico? – quedaba claro que Spider-man no quería quedar como el que organizara la reunión.  
–Tú solo sal a hacerla de vigilante, Sweetums. Yo te encontraré.  
Esa pareció ser una respuesta convincente, y el arácnido se fue. Deadpool también se retiró, no le convenía permanecer allí cuando la policía llegara.  
Peter trató de entrar sigilosamente a su oficina. Pero bien, claro, Anna estaba allí organizando unas hojas, o más bien, muchas hojas, tantas que ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver su silla por detrás de su escritorio. Ella lo volteó a ver con esa calma suya.  
–Entonces esto estará listo para mañana si quieres ser un ejemplo para tus empleados de, ¿Cómo lo dices?, “no dejar el trabajo para el viernes”. – le dijo ella y salió pasando a su lado.  
Él solo pudo suspirar e ir a dejarse caer a su lugar. Ya era de noche y seguramente todos estaban en casa ahora. Anna obviamente lo había esperado solo para hacerle eso. Tomó la primera hoja y la leyó para después firmarla. Era probable que hubiera un orden en todo ese apilamiento de papel, pero su secretaria no se lo había mencionado así que no le quedó de otra que leer y descubrirlo por él mismo. Porque debía terminar ese día si quería salir al día siguiente.  
Que no era que quisiera salir con Deadpool. No era así como lo pensaba. Para nada. No había forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Si les convenció lo suficiente, encontrémonos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Perdonen ustedes la demora por el capítulo. A parte de algunas razones de cuestión personal, no me terminaba de convencer cómo quedaba. Espero que se entienda bien lo que pasa. Y va a pasar.  
> De todos modos, espero que esto sea de su agrado:

Peter no necesitaba pedirle permiso a su secretaria para salir a cuidar la ciudad. En absoluto. Para nada. Solo era… precaución.  
–No – dijo Anna María pasando un cabello detrás de su oreja –. Hay tres proyectos que deben ser evaluados antes del fin de semana que tenemos que viajar, no puedes irte a balancear por la ciudad si no hay una verdadera razón. – ella levantó la mirada de la carpeta que tenía entre las manos – Eres el jefe, Peter, no puedes seguir desapareciéndote de esa manera. La responsabilidad con la que cargas es demasiada, lo sabes.  
Peter suspiró y se deslizó sobre su asiento. Todos los días parecía haber más trabajo que el anterior. Sospechaba que Anna se encargaba de que así fuera para que dejara de escaparse por ahí. Le dio una mirada a la ventana y los edificios que lo rodeaban, se sentía muy tentado a solo salir. Ni siquiera tanto por contradecir a Deadpool sobre lo de que era un vendido, que no lo era, sino por el simple hecho de poder salir y hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Ella le dejó unos archivos más en el escritorio para traerlo de vuelta al notar sus intenciones. Resignado tuvo que seguir trabajando.  
Bajaron a la zona de investigaciones. Fue con toda la actitud de un gran jefe. Aunque con tristeza sus empleados seguían actuando distantes y lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía qué habrá sido lo que hizo que generó desconfianza en ellos, pero quería que se terminara. El fin de semana viajaron a DC para una junta y evaluar la producción de algunas grandes empresas de tecnología. Entre las personas estuvo Tony Stark que, por lo que pudo notar, se quedó dormido en cuanto comenzó y que lo ignoró monumentalmente. Era muy diferente como lo trataban todas las personas siendo Spider-man y siendo Peter Parker, aunque como él mismo ya hubiera logrado salir adelante. Al mundo solo le importaba su guardaespaldas.  
Le dio una mirada a la puerta. Sabía que Hobie, la única otra persona que sabía su identidad y había sido contratado para vestir el traje de vez en cuando, estaba allí afuera guardando las apariencias. Si él estuviera dentro, incluso si no era el hombre araña real, todos harían un alboroto. Suspiró resignado ante la vida que llevaba y se dedicó a prestar atención a lo que el hombre hablaba. No estaba lejos de seguir a Stark en su camino.  
El domingo en la noche, luego de que regresaran, por fin tuvo unos momentos que debían ser aprovechados para dormir lo más posible. Inmediatamente Peter tomó su traje de superhéroe y salió a pasear entre las calles. Disfrutaba del aire que lo refrescaba y lo ayudaba a relajar los músculos. Se detuvo en las ventanas de un edificio y observó el paisaje de la ciudad. También era un gran espectáculo una masa de edificios iluminados con gran potencia.  
–Te lo dije – sonó una voz a su lado. Al mirar vio que se trataba de Deadpool asomado por una ventana junto a él. Dudaba que eso originalmente pudiera abrirse. Y Odiaba un poco a su cerebro que en algún momento del pasado había considerado al mercenario como alguien de confianza y había dejado de advertir su presencia con su sentido arácnido – Spider-man está privatizado.  
–No lo estoy. – replicó algo ofendido – No soy ningún vendido. Basta de eso.  
–“No”, dijo el superhéroe que había prometido salir a jugar conmigo y no pudo porque su jefe se lo llevó de la ciudad.  
–¿Cómo lo sabes?  
–Te acoso. – Spider-man rodó los ojos ante esa confesión.  
–Era necesario – dijo a la defensiva –, Peter – se detuvo al sentir que llamarse a sí mismo por su nombre sonaba raro –. El señor Parker… – eso sonaba peor – trata de hacer lo mejor que puede. Está creando métodos para ayudar a disminuir la delincuencia y así las personas puedan caminar con seguridad. – Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – yo creo en lo que hace y debo asegurarme de que esté a salvo hasta que lo logre.  
–Vendido – repitió Deadpool ¬–. Aburrido. Vamos Spidey, siempre has sido serio (y eso me gusta de ti, claro), pero antes al menos solíamos poder hacer algo juntos de vez en cuando. No hemos tenido ningún team up desde que trabajas para Parker.  
–He estado ocupado.  
–Cuidando que tu jefe no se corte el dedo mientras pica cebolla, seguramente. – Spider-man hizo una mueca al recordar que eso en realidad le había pasado un par de veces – Te extraño, Spidey – le dijo Deadpool mirándolo fijamente y con un tono de voz algo más grave de lo normal.  
Ya había pasado un buen tiempo, sin contar lo del barco, desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, haciendo algo. Si era sincero, él no lo extrañaba, pero debía admitir que volver a pasar tiempo con él no sería algo que rechazaría. Siempre que estaba cerca de Deadpool, terminaba sonriendo y relajándose. Ya superada esa etapa en la que no lo consideraba más que un mercenario peligroso y desquiciado, que Deadpool se esforzó en demostrarle lo contrario e incluso le prometió no volver a asesinar, cosa que, hasta donde sabía, estaba cumpliendo bastante bien. Luego de que Deadpool respetara sus deseos de mantener su identidad secreta y le salvara la vida un par de veces. Después de varias noches jugando videojuegos mientras esperaban noticias o información que les indicara su siguiente movimiento. Cuando Peter rio sincero y se quedó dormido bajo la vigilancia del otro. Entonces Spider-man podía decir que estar a su lado era agradable. Aunque no demasiado. No como para decir que ya eran amigos y todo. No tanto. No.  
–He estado ocupado. – le respondió lo único que se le ocurrió.  
– Te enfocas demasiado en esas cosas tecnológicas que al final siempre fallan. Las personas ya se sentían bastante seguras con Spider-man cuidando sus espaldas. ¬ – Se subió al borde de la ventana y señaló al frente sin objetivo en específico. – ¡Vamos, Spidey, recordémosle a las personas que aún hay un héroe que se preocupa por ellos! – y lo volteó a verlo de una forma que Spider-man nunca se terminaría de explicar con esa capacidad de mostrar expresiones a través de su máscara, dándole una mirada suplicante – ¿O acaso ya no es cierto?  
–Claro que es cierto – respondió y se puso de pie paralelo al suelo. Lanzó una telaraña para sostenerse del edificio de adelante y se dejó caer. Debió suponer que Deadpool se aferraría a él para seguirlo. Era lo que siempre hacía insistiendo en que era divertido.  
Dieron una vuelta por algunas manzanas a la redonda. No se encontraron con nada fuera de lo normal, solo hubo algunas personas que les tomaron fotos y los saludaron. Lo único cercano a un crimen que vieron fue un robo a un banco que ya había sido detenido. “Deja que la policía se encargue de ese tipo de cosas” le decía Anna y, aunque Peter confiaba en el sistema y la eficacia de la seguridad armada de la ciudad, a veces deseaba que fueran más dependientes de él porque disfrutaba mucho ser un superhéroe y últimamente no había habido muchos ataques de robots homicidas contra los que él pudiera luchar.  
–Fue una noche desperdiciada – dijo Spider-man un par de horas después cuando se detuvieron en lo alto de un edificio departamental.  
–No lo fue – le contestó Deadpool –, pasamos tiempo juntos. Eso siempre valdrá la pena.  
Peter lo miró dispuesto a contradecirlo cuando un grito llamó su atención. Fue directo al lugar de donde el sonido prevenía y se encontró con una mujer forcejeando en el suelo con un hombre que era de al menos el doble de masa que ella, llegó a alejarlo con una patada justo después de que él le rompiera el pantalón para quitárselo. Se giró para ayudarla a levantarse y vio que tenía la cabeza sangrando, su apariencia era un desastre y su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas. El hombre a sus espaldas se levantó y huyó. No se molestó en seguirlo, después de todo no estaba allí solo. Sabía que su compañero lo haría bien.  
Lo confirmó cuando Deadpool dejó caer al hombre inconsciente detrás de él y se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudente, al final, Spider-man era el único que lo consideraba alguien con quien se podía estar cerca, para el resto de personas normales era mejor si dejaba mucho aire entre ellos.  
La chica de apenas unos veinte años se puso de pie temblando y tratando de sostener sus ahora inservibles pantalones en su lugar. Peter la cargó en sus brazos y hablando como un intento de tranquilizarla la llevó hasta el hospital más cercano. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y lloró todo el camino.  
–Spider-man – lo llamó con voz entrecortada cuando ya la había dejado en una camilla y se preparaba para irse –, gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. Si no hubieras estado allí, yo… no sé. Gracias.  
Él asintió como toda respuesta.  
Peter salió del hospital mirando al suelo. Escuchaba a las personas que aún rondaban en la calle a tales horas, hablar de él y señalarlo. Se quedó de pie pensando en las cosas que pudieron pasar, las cosas que han pasado y que él no ha estado allí para detenerlo. Sintió a Deadpool acercarse y pasar un brazo por sus hombros.  
–Hey, Spidey, el sujeto ya está con la policía. Vamos a la Deadycueva a jugar videojuegos para celebrar tu regreso – le propuso alegre. Spider-man no respondió y solo se dejó arrastrar por el otro. Deadpool a veces sabía cuándo era el momento exacto en que él se sentía mal y llegaba proponiendo una manera de cambiar eso. Eso lo hacía feliz en el fondo.  
Sabía muy bien que el mercenario tenía varias casas solo en Nueva York y que todas ellas eran meros refugios, que, como en el resto de lugares donde tuviera alguna vivienda, solo eran para pasar la noche o esconder cosas. Pero una vez, hace un par de años, luego de una lucha contra unas personas que traficaban con personas, personas en serio, mujeres más que nada, y que apenas si lograran salvarlos de un edificio que explotaría y les costara encontrar a todos los que se habían dispersado, lo había llevado a esa Deadycueva suya. Así es como él lo había llamado, su único hogar real. Porque Peter había quedado muy alterado con aquel escenario, con el estado de las personas y Deadpool solo lo había tomado de la mano y lo había llevado pacientemente hasta unos apartamentos bastante normales, no en lo más profundo de los barrios bajos que es donde estaban el resto de sus escondites, no, eran unos edificios antiguos, pero bastante decentes. En el último piso una habitación oscura llena de paquetes de comida vacíos, armas regadas por doquier, ropa lanzada al azar, tapizado de posters de varios temas y entre los cuales había algunos de él mismo y una gran imagen alterada de ellos dos juntos abrazándose, un televisor que abarcaba casi toda la pared y varias consolas de videojuegos, un sofá, una vieja cama, una mesa y un refrigerador. En verdad se sentía como un lugar en donde había vida.  
–¿Sigues sin mostrarle este lugar a nadie más? – le preguntó, aún recordaba que Deadpool le había mencionado que era la primera y única persona que sabía de ese apartamento.  
–Nope, Spidey es el único que puede saber.  
–¿Por qué yo?  
–Porque estoy enamorado de ti, es obvio.  
Peter no pudo evitar el pequeño sobresalto que tuvo. Le molestaba que Deadpool tuviera la facilidad de decir cosas como esas con tanta seriedad, siempre incomodándolo con comentarios y acercamientos inapropiados. A esas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado a sus bromas, pero de una u otra manera lo tomaba por sorpresa. Decidió dejarlo pasar y sentarse. Era extraña la facilidad con la que podía calmarse estando en ese lugar junto a esa persona. Sabiendo que de otro modo sus pensamientos lo llevarían a un estado de culpa por su ausencia en las calles, ahora solo trataba de pensar en alguna manera de volver a hacerlo, cuidar la ciudad y mantener su empresa al mismo tiempo. Debía existir una manera.  
–¿Por qué estás en Nueva York? – le preguntó al mercenario que estaba preparando la partida.  
–Estaba deteniendo a unos traficantes de armas.  
–Lo recuerdo. Mi pregunta era más bien ¿Por qué sigues en NY?  
–No lo sé. Para que la trama pueda continuar. ¬– Spider-man ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería – Porque íbamos a salir a cuidar la calle juntos y no pensaba alejarme hasta que sucediera.  
–¿Y ahora que ya sucedió vas a irte?  
–Tal vez ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede?  
–… No.  
–Está bien, Spidey. Pero si deseas que te rescate de tu horrible jefe otra vez, solo llámame.  
–No necesito que me rescates de Peter… uh… el señor Parker.  
–Claro que sí. – dijo Deadpool luego de un pequeño silencio – Mira, estoy seguro de que te sientes bien después de haber salido a cuidar las calles, aunque en su mayoría solo fuera para asegurarte de que todo estaba bien. Y luego de que rescataras a esa chica y te recordara por qué eres Spider-man. ¡Vamos, todas las piezas están puestas! Seguramente ahora solo deseas volver a salir. Puedo suplantarte en tu trabajo un día.  
–No dejaría a Pe… uh… al señor… a mi jefe bajo tu cuidado.  
–Bueeeno, entonces solo escapa de vez en cuando. Vamos, Spidey, sabes que es divertido.  
Siempre sería poco agradable estar de acuerdo con eso. Sí, ahora era un hombre importante que debía dirigir una compañía, pero aún por sobre todas las cosas, él siempre sería el hombre araña. Abandonaron el tema y decidieron dedicarse a jugar. Un buen método de distracción.  
Hasta que vio la luz entrar por la ventana. Era increíble lo fácil que se le olvidaba todo lo demás cuando estaba con Deadpool.  
–Perfecto – dijo Spider-man en voz baja –. Ahora me estaré muriendo de sueño durante el día.  
–Falta a trabajar – susurró Deadpool sobre su hombro, actuando como una de esas caricaturas donde un ángel y un demonio aparecen sobre sus hombros. Solo que no había un ángel allí. ¬– Es aburrido, lo mejor es quedarte a dormir junto a Deadpool y darse mucho amor el uno al otro.  
Spider-man rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Si no hubiera dicho eso último, tal vez lo hubiera considerado. Se levantó y estiró el cuerpo para desentumirse.  
–Spidey – volvió a llamarlo Deadpool en voz baja, de esa manera en que a veces lo hacía y que le daba nervios –, me gustaría que te quedaras y nos diéramos amor el uno al otro.  
Peter obviamente NO sintió nada en el estómago ante eso. Solo levantó una mano a modo de despedida y salió del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Anna Maria Marconi es demasiado genial y la amo, perdonen si la menciono mucho, trato de no hacerlo.  
> Hobie Brown es el hombre que a veces usa el traje de spider-man para que pueda estar en algún lugar al mismo tiempo que Peter. Recuérdenlo, va a ser importante en algunos momentos en el futuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tardarse en actualizar? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?  
> pfft...  
> Ah, por cierto, un angel caído (alias, una amiga a la que hice leer mi historia) me hizo ver que algunas cosas no se estaban entendiendo y que había un par de detalles que no tenían sentido. Así que ¡El primer cap tiene pequeñas ediciones! Desde hace un buen, pero como apenas puedo avisar xD No es realmente relevante, el transcurso de las cosas no cambia ni nada. Si quieren pueden releerlo, si no, creo que todo puede seguir como va.  
> Ahora sí, espero que les guste:

Sentado en la sala de juntas evaluando lo que su empresa necesitaba mejorar no fue nada lindo escuchar que, seguramente sin malas intenciones, mencionaran que necesitaban alguna actividad en la que pudieran hacer uso de la mascota de la empresa. Claro, Spider-man. Consideraba que tal vez no había sido una buena idea tomar a su alter ego como imagen institucional, aunque sí, les daba una publicidad que de ninguna otra manera hubieran conseguido, solo confirmaba lo que Deadpool le decía. Vendido.  
–Oh, no, Spider-man es un superhéroe muy ocupado, no creo que pueda venir a apoyarnos de esa manera – dijo cuando comenzaron a decir cosas sobre un desfile.  
–Estoy segura de que si eres tú quien se lo pide, se hará el tiempo – le dijo Anna –, después de todo, si se comprometió a ayudarte, puede con algo sencillo que también le ayuda a su imagen.  
Apretó los labios y se hundió en su asiento. Que Anna saliera en defensa de la idea nunca era bueno, ella simplemente lo obligaría. Lo que habían dicho a los medios sobre -Peter Parker es en realidad quien le proporcionaba la tecnología al hombre araña desde sus inicios- fue la excusa ideal para explicar por qué el superhéroe había accedido a tener una relación tan cercana a ellos y lamentablemente también era la razón por la que toda su tecnología tiene motivos arácnidos y daba sentido al que quisieran usarlo como imagen promocional.  
Ya no pudo seguir nada de lo que dijeron después de eso y en cuanto tuvo un momento escapó de su oficia y salió con su traje de Spider-man.  
No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Deadpool apareció junto a él. Como siempre, sin que su sentido arácnido se lo advirtiera y tomándolo por total sorpresa.  
–Así que escapando del trabajo – le dijo sentado en la orilla del techo de una residencia departamental. A veces Spider-man se preguntaba cómo le hacía para siempre encontrar el lugar preciso donde él se detendría y así poder hablarle.  
–No estoy escapando. Solo… tuve algo de tiempo libre.  
–¿De ser un guardaespaldas? ¿Hablaste con todos los malos que intentan matar a tu jefe y te aseguraron que no le harían nada durante este lapso?  
–¿Estás siendo sarcástico conmigo?  
–Nop. Es una pregunta sincera. Eres tú, seguro que sí sería posible que lo hicieras.  
Spider-man rodó los ojos. Ya trataba de no discutir con él sobre las cosas de las que era capaz y las que no, Deadpool lo había puesto en un pedestal muy, muy alto y tratar de bajarse de ahí terminaba en una retahíla de halagos y cumplidos por parte del mercenario que no sabía manejar, y lo dejaban sin palabras y con esa rara sensación en el pecho que no le gustaba relacionar con él.  
Como ya no contestó se hizo un silencio entre ellos que lo tenía algo incómodo. Deadpool no se callaba, nunca se callaba, y cuando lo hacía solo significaban cosas malas. Tanto si era porque estaban en una lucha y el enemigo era demasiado peligroso, sí tenía una de esas decaídas o depresiones que le había descubierto a veces le daban, o si era el precedente de alguna insinuación que parecía demasiado serie y le hacía temblar las rodillas.  
–¿Vas a poder vivir sin mí otro año? – o si, desde su perspectiva, estaba a punto de darle malas noticias.  
–¿Cómo?  
–Ya acabé con los tipos malos de por aquí, así que ahora buscaré otro trabajo y no hay muchas probabilidades de que vuelva a ser en Nueva York. – Spider-man lo observó, no le diría que lo iba a extrañar, no era así, pero no encontraba la manera de decirle que no lo haría. Un año. Otro año. – yo no sé si pueda seguir tanto tiempo lejos de ti.  
Ah, allí estaba otra vez, el calor que insistía en acumularse en su rostro cuando Deadpool mencionaba cosas de ese tipo.  
–No es como si te fueras a ir un año completo ¿verdad? – si el mercenario notó el tono esperanzador que utilizó, no dio señas de ello.  
–No lo sé. Pero hasta el mínimo tiempo es peligroso. Sólo mira lo que nos pasó. Nos estábamos volviendo muy cercanos, pero cuando me tuve que ir a una misión y regresé directo a buscarte y concluir nuestra historia de amor, me encontré con que ya eras el guardaespaldas personal de Parker ¡No salías si no era con él! Y ahora que te vuelvo a ver, actúas como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.  
–Nada pasó entre nosotros. – replicó con un tono más cortante de lo que pretendía.  
–Spidey, estás muy frio. Algo cambió en ti. No eras así antes.  
–Siempre he sido así.  
–Claro que no ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas nuestra intimidad? Tú y yo, en mi casa, bajo las cobijas…  
–Solo veíamos películas – dijo spider-man poniéndose de pie y viendo en dirección contraria a donde él estaba – pusiste una manta sobre nosotros porque hacía frío. Nada más. No trates de darle malas interpretaciones.  
–Eso no es lo que me pareció a mí. Cuando me acerqué a pasar un brazo por tus hombros y me dejaste, incluso podría decir que tú también te acercaste a mí.  
–No. No, no, no, no. – puso una mano sobre su rostro porque sí, eso había pasado, él lo había hecho, podría decir que se había acurrucado en Deadpool aquella vez, pero no, eso había sido porque hacía frío, había estado nevando afuera, claro que buscaría calor. Sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza, el año pasado se había comportado de maneras muy extrañas alrededor de Deadpool, pero por suerte separase le devolvió la lucidez y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mal que quedaban sus acciones dando a entender otras cosas. – Cuando regreses a Nueva York, puedes verme si quieres. – movió los hombros preparándose para irse de allí con sus telarañas. Puso las manos en la cintura e hizo una pose para tratar de verse como alguien muy importante – Solo saca una cita.  
–¡¿Tendremos una cita, Spidey?!  
–¿Qué? No. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Yo… no, olvídalo.  
–Spidey, espera. – Deadpool ya estaba de pie detrás de él sosteniendo su brazo a la altura de su codo. El mercenario podía moverse demasiado rápido cuando se lo proponía. – Tengamos esa cita ahora.  
Lo más inteligente, ante todo, hubiera sido decirle que no. Pero, si no lo vería otra vez, y ya que llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo antes de ese par de días. No había nada de malo ¿verdad? Después de todo, Deadpool llevaba tanto tiempo luchando por cambiar quien era, estaba bien de vez en cuando demostrarle que apoyaba sus esfuerzos. Y eso.  
En fin, Spider-man volvió a pasar uno de esos ridículos a los que de una u otra manera terminaba sometido al estar junto a Deadpool, al ir al cine con sus trajes puestos. Fueron demasiadas fotos las que les tomaron en los primeros treinta segundos en que pasaron por la puerta. Niños y niñas abalanzándose sobre ellos, autógrafos dados. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, el mercenario ya no se veía alrededor y lo odió un poco por abandonarlo. Luego de casi quince minutos, cuando la emoción bajó y todos los presentes le habían hablado al menos una vez, Deadpool reapareció con un enorme bote de palomitas equilibrado sobre su cabeza y dos refrescos.  
–Eso fue genial, la emoción que se genera cuando Spidey está cerca es la mejor de todas. Especialmente ahora que está privatizado.  
–Deja de decir eso – lo regañó tomando uno de los refrescos y levantándose la máscara lo justo para beber – ¿Pepsi?  
–Shhh, Spidey, no se pronuncian marcas ¿recuerdas? Tratamos de evitar demandas. Ahora camina rápido, la película está a punto de comenzar.  
–Las películas no comienzan de inmediato.  
–Los cortos, Baby boy, los avances también son importantes. Igual que los créditos. Son cosas que deben verse.  
–Es una pérdida de tiempo.  
–No, no podemos hacerle eso, es Spider-man. Lo amamos demasiado así que se lo perdonaremos.  
Dejando pasar esas repentinas conversaciones que el mercenario tenía consigo mismo, Spider-man ingresó a la sala llamando la atención de todos sobre él a pesar de la obscuridad. Hubo cuchicheos y más fotografías indiscretas con flash hasta que la película inició y las personas se concentraron en eso. Incluso él, después de unos momentos olvidó que estaba en su traje, y solo se concentró en la película tan trágica que hablaba sobre un niño y como enfrentaba la realidad de su madre con cáncer. Dio un ligero vistazo a la persona a su lado, por los informes que S.H.I.E.L.D tenía, y lo que el mismo Deadpool le había revelado, sabía varias cosas sobre él. La más importante en ese momento, era el tema justo que la película trataba. Cáncer terminal. Nunca entraba en detalles, porque si el tema se iba por esos rumbos, Deadpool siempre se encargaba de cambiarlo, por eso mismo le sorprendía que hubiera elegido esa película de entre todas.  
También tenía su traje puesto, eso, claro, incluía la máscara y a pesar de todas las veces que era capaz de ver sus expresiones, ahora todo era neutro, por fin su disfraz cumplía su función como era debido. El tiempo continuó así, él continuó observando fijamente su rostro como un raro con la esperanza de entrever cualquier cosa que le dejara ver su estado de ánimo, tenía una urgente necesidad de revelar la verdad tras los silencios de Deadpool, porque fuera de su actitud extravagante, debajo de toda esa ropa roja con negro y esa exagerada cantidad de armas, allí estaba Wade, alguien a quien no sabía si conocía. Lo regresó a la realidad el sonido de sollozos ahogados que comenzaron a extenderse en la obscuridad de la sala. Puso atención a la pantalla donde al parecer había sucedido algo realmente triste porque de todos lados llegaba sonidos que revelaban a gente que lloraba en todo el silencio que podían. Volvió a mirar a Deadpool y se encontró con que este ya lo estaba mirando.   
Spider-man sintió que había algo que debía hacer, había una tensión entre ellos, pero lo único que su mente pudo pensar fue que quería ver los ojos de Deadpool.  
La gente comenzó a levantarse y el movimiento lo espabiló. El tiempo se le había vuelto a escapar, al parecer la película entera la pasó viendo al mercenario que lo acompañaba. Cuando salieron de la sala, el silencio continuó entre ellos. Spider-man quería hablarle, preguntarle algo, hacer algo. Y no sabía qué.  
En el exterior ya era de noche. Avanzaron de esa manera un par de calles hasta que Deadpool se detuvo y le pidió que lo acompañara a su departamento. Él aceptó.  
Fueron a uno de esos lugares casi vacíos que Deadpool usaba más como bodega que cualquier otra cosa, con todo viejo y abandonado, pero con las suficientes cosas como para poder llegar a vivir repentinamente sin preocupaciones. Siguieron sin hablar incluso cuando pusieron los videojuegos. Algo completamente diferente a todos los encuentros que alguna vez habían tenido.  
Deadpool apagó la consola y se quedó frente al televisor. Spider-man se levantó y dio un par de pasos a la salida. Debía irse ¿no? En realidad, no tenía a qué quedarse. Deadpool se iría al día siguiente y no había tiempo determinado para volverse a ver. No era nada importante, sus vidas eran completamente separadas. No había nada que hacer.  
Estaban de pie en medio de aquella destartalada habitación con olor a humedad. Spider-man sabía que debía darse la vuelta y salir por esa vieja puerta, y aun así allí seguía, porque algo le decía que debía permanecer en ese lugar, que si se iba se perdería de algo importante.  
Así lo percibía del hombre frente a él.  
Así lo sentía en cada parte de su ser.  
Y entonces, como si Deadpool por fin decidiera que era momento de resolver ese cuestionamiento, se acercó a él, se acercó tan lentamente que al hombre araña se le hizo una eternidad y quiso acercarse también. Se contuvo y permaneció estático en su lugar hasta que aquel mercenario estuvo de pie frente a él, con escasos milímetros separando sus cuerpos. Entonces Wade comenzó a levantar su propia máscara únicamente hasta la punta de su nariz y Spiderman sintió que una corriente lo atravesó por completo al notar que ahora dirigía las manos hacia su rostro. Acarició suavemente su mejilla apenas si tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, se detuvo al tomar el borde de su máscara, sabía que le estaba dando una oportunidad de detenerlo y aun así spider-man no se sintió con la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sabía lo que Deadpool quería hacer y simplemente dejó que continuara con ello sin ninguna resistencia.  
Una vez que su boca también estaba descubierta, aquellas manos se deslizaron para acunar su rostro. No se retiró ni en todo ese tiempo que Wade tardó en acercar sus rostros como última oportunidad de que lo detuviera. Se paralizó cuando ya prácticamente sentía sus labios juntos y se desesperó a tal punto que fue él mismo quien se inclinó a besarlo. Un beso corto, rápido, un mero contacto para comprobar que ambos lo esperaban, que ambos lo querían.  
Así lo era.  
Acercó su boca sin despegar la vista del otro, o al menos a la altura donde se supone estarían sus ojos, se tomó el tiempo de sentir su aliento y el ligero roce antes de cerrar los ojos y llevar a cabo lo que sería considerado un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Se perdió en la sensación del contacto y el sabor natural de su boca, sintió que su cabeza se le iba cuando atrapó uno de sus labios y se perdió en la textura suave y la humedad natural que tenía. Gozaba como el otro también abría la boca para abarcar más de él, como inclinó la cabeza y cómo al permitir a su lengua salir, fue aceptada en el interior del otro, y ahora eran dos lenguas moviéndose entre ellas para saborearse.  
Sintió como el mercenario lo jaló con suavidad y lo hizo caminar sin deshacer el beso hacia el centro de la habitación, lo giró y empujó.  
Cayeron en el sofá donde Spider-man había pasado el último rato jugando videojuegos y el mueble tronó de tal forma que Peter temió que se partiera bajo su peso, mas no le dedicó más tiempo a ese pensamiento cuando la mano derecha de Deadpool se deslizó a lo largo de su muslo, partiendo de su cadera a su rodilla y de regreso varias veces mientras trataba de profundizar aún más el beso. Luego usó una mano para levantar la pierna del arácnido hasta su hombro y aunque Spider-man hizo un gesto de querer quejarse, solo aceptó la nueva posición y se sumergió en las sensaciones que el beso arrastraba consigo.  
Spider-man sintió a la perfección como Deadpool balanceó su cuerpo contra él, y no fue desagradable en absoluto, todo lo contrario, bajó su pierna libre al suelo para apoyarse y poder impulsarse también para de esa manera pegar su cuerpo contra el otro que no dejó de mecerse entero contra él, una y otra vez con el ritmo que dictaban sus bocas besándose con fervor.  
Siguieron así hasta que la mala respiración los dejó agitados. Deadpool tomó algo de distancia para verlo, sonrió.  
–Te voy a extrañar, Spider-man. – le dijo.  
–Sí. Yo también – se descubrió contestando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si notan errores, por favor háganmelo saber, y si algo no queda claro, también, de otra manera no sabré si hay algo que deba arreglar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man se había encontrado a Deadpool y tuvieron una "cita" porque el mercenario se iría. Bonita noche que terminó con ellos besándose en el sillón. ¿Qué pasa después de eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fingiendo que no ha pasado casi medio año desde la última actu-  
> Esta historia no será abandonada ¡eso jamás!  
> ¿Alguien por ahí que lo recuerde? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bien, hola nuevas personas que recién descubren esta cosa ¡Espero que les guste!

Peter golpeaba el escritorio con los dedos con un ritmo monótono. Del meñique al índice, cuatro golpes rápidos, luego un corto silencio en lo que los volvía a levantar y otra vez.

Llevaba casi media hora con la misma hoja en frente de él, pero no podía entender más allá del tercer renglón. Ya había sacudido la cabeza muchas veces, tomado agua, ya fue al baño, ya intentó levantarse y caminar mientras lo leía en voz alta para sí mismo y no. Nada.

Seguía sin lograr llegar más allá de las primeras 15 palabras sin que su mente lo traicionara y regresara a la noche anterior. Sin que su cuerpo cosquilleara allí por donde Wade pasó sus dedos, sin que sus recuerdos reavivaran la sensación de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, su lengua moviéndose con habilidad explorando su boca. Un cuerpo que superaba el suyo en tamaño encima y moviéndose rítmicamente para frotarse contra él.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al ser consciente de que otra vez estaba pensando en eso. Allí, Spider-man había perdido su dignidad, metiéndose con la persona más inestable y de mala reputación con la que pudo encontrarse. Sacudió la cabeza por incontable ocasión. A ese paso terminaría haciendo un batido con su cerebro.

Observó su mano derecha que había apresado a la inocente hoja de informes que se supone debía evaluar y firmar. Se puso de pie dramáticamente. No tenía nada que hacer allí y lo sabía. No con su mente insistiendo en retomar asuntos que estaba más que dispuesto a eliminar completamente de su consciente e inconsciente si era necesario.

Salió por la ventana, a nadie le extrañaría que Spider-man saliera de la oficina de su jefe y así aplazaría el regaño de Anna María. Solo por si acaso, decidió alejarse. La parte buena era que al menos su incordio se había ido.

Se detuvo en unas ventanas y se talló la cara porque otra vez estaba pensando en eso. Y por más que intentaba analizarlo seguía sin encontrar una explicación lógica a su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Cuando Deadpool se acercó y él de inmediato supo lo que planeaba, cuando sus manos se dirigieron a él, cuando sus bocas descubiertas se aproximaron. Lo sabía, lo sabía, y no había ni siquiera intentado fingir que lo detenía.

Observando un punto en la nada sobre la cabeza de las personas que caminaban a nivel de calle, sin percatarse que algunas de ellas lo señalaban, fotografiaban y saludaban, Peter no podía hacer nada contra su mente que se había ido al archivero de su memoria y había sacado la carpeta Deadpool.

Desde la primera vez que había sabido de él en los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. con todas las advertencias que incluían el estar cerca. La primera vez en que se lo había encontrado de verdad y se había acercado a pedirle su autógrafo, continuaba o completaba sus juegos de palabras, y había asesinado a dos hombres tan repentinamente que Spider-man no había alcanzado a detenerlo ni aunque su sentido arácnido le había advertido.

Y, sin embargo, ese no era el Deadpool en el que pensaba ahora cuando llegaba a su mente.

Más bien era el Deadpool sobre el techo de Manhatan, sin piernas, heridos luego de vencer al enemigo en turno, diciéndole que quería aprender de él y prometiéndole que no asesinaría a nadie más solo por obtener su aprobación. Toda una escena de película con el atardecer de fondo tiñendo de colores cálidos sus cuerpos y el viento soplando en el momento indicado tras sus palabras para aumentar el dramatismo, el ruido que muy probablemente había seguido, pero que parecía haberse ido para dejarlos en un silencio solo para ellos. Por primera vez siendo consciente del latido de su corazón que había subido de volumen solo para ese instante. Y Wade, sin máscara, con una expresión necesitada, vulnerable solo para él.

Sospechaba que desde ese momento había comenzado a quedar enredado en algo completamente malo para él.

Suspiró cruzando los brazos. No debía carcomer su cabeza con eso. De todos modos, ya no importaba, Deadpool se había ido y pasaría un tiempo en lo que volvería a saber de él. Igual que hace un año, tendría pensamientos sobre él porque, bueno, era Deadpool, la verdad sería más raro si pudiera simplemente descartarlo de su cabeza como si nada, pero luego de un tiempo, regresaría a su rutina, volvería a ser Peter Parker, el empresario que trataba de revolucionar el mundo.

–No debes suspirar tanto, Babyboy, dejas escapar tu felicidad –le dijo de repente justo el hombre en quien pensaba.

La sorpresa hizo que Peter se desequilibrara y se soltara de los cristales, cayendo inevitablemente hacia el suelo. Una mano apresó su brazo antes de que tuviera algún accidente. Miró hacia arriba, justo al lado de donde hace un segundo estaba, Deadpool se encontraba colgando con cuerdas de rappel. No sabe qué habrá pasado por la mente del otro, pero de repente lo soltó y volvió a caer. Se tardó unos largos segundos en reaccionar y caer en cuenta de que debía detenerse. Se sujetó una vez más al cristal y volvió a subir.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –llegó a gritarle. No era su primera intención, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado. Mucho. Por alguna razón. No sabía si era por algo relacionado con lo que hicieron la noche anterior o era algún factor externo, la cosa era que la rabia ya había llenado su cuerpo y no estaba seguro de que fuera a poder controlarse pronto.

–Te extrañaba y-

–¡No! Deadpool ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hubo uno segundos de silencio antes de que le contestara con más seriedad.

–Una misión. Apareció algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar.

Spider-man aun respiraba agitado. Estaba furioso, demasiado enojado, quería golpearlo, lanzarlo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad que salía de sus instintos más básicos el deseo de romperle un brazo o algo. Lanzarlo con sus redes, gritarle.

Maldición... quería besarlo.

Quería besarlo otra vez, quería sus manos sobre él.

Y eso no iba a pasar, de ninguna manera, nunca, jamás otra vez. Puso las manos sobre se cabeza y bufó de pura frustración. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar ese asunto si iba a tener que seguir viéndolo? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había ninguna razón por la que debieran encontrarse otra vez, ya no.

–¿Spidey? –lo llamó curioso. Al menos había guardado silencio dejándolo comerse en sus propios pensamientos. Iba a perder la cabeza si no se alejaba de él, si no se olvidaba de él. Deadpool no se iría de la ciudad. Una misión importante que no podía dejar pasar. ¿Qué significaba eso? O sea que por cualquier otra misión se hubiera ido, no era por él porque se quedaba, era por una misión. ¡No! ¿Qué estaba pensando?

–No quiero que me hables –sentenció lanzando sus redes al edificio del frente.

–Espera –lo detuvo el mercenario– no puedes irte, aquí viene el flashback de por qué me quedé, será interesante. Podría narrártelo: Allí estaba yo, observando la puerta por la que saliste, caliente como el infierno y decidiendo que el sofá donde acababa de besarte era el lugar ideal para masturbarme-

Spider-man lo golpeó con mucha fuerza. Tal vez ese sonido fue la quijada del otro rompiéndose, no le importaba, no se quedaría a averiguarlo, a seguir escuchando eso.

Deadpool no trató de detenerlo otra vez. Realmente no le sorprendía que estuviera tan furioso, si bien la noche anterior no había hecho nada por detener ese avance que había logrado sobre él, sabía que después del tiempo suficiente para que lo meditara, se daría cuenta del error que había cometido.

En cualquier forma, él tendría que quedarse, no era solo porque quisiera mantenerse cerca de su adorado Spider-man, que totalmente sí era una razón, sino porque involucraba a Spider-man y no había nada en el mundo por encima de eso.

La noche anterior, luego de terminar sus asuntos había ido a su buzón. Después de todo, las peticiones de misiones llegaban a él en carta. Era bastante entretenido y más privado que internet, y directo, porque ya había comprobado que, si trataba de conectarse para revisar su bandeja de entrada para nuevos trabajos, solo terminaba perdiendo el tiempo en las redes sociales y demás. Así que sí, cartas.

Pasando las cartas fue descartando las que decían asesinato y peticiones de esa naturaleza ilegal de las que se había desprendido, igual no pudo evitar darles una miradita inocente porque eran todas demasiado fáciles y demasiado bien pagadas, pero no ¡porque se lo había prometido! Por ello las lanzaba lejos, papel para fogata.

Así hasta que una decía “Asesinar a Peter Parker” y a Wade le llamó la atención porque pues… es el jefe de su araña. Así que decidió abrirla y la leerla. El remitente solo decía "Un padre con dinero". El interior era una explicación sobre algunos descubrimientos que este sujeto había hecho sobre industrias Parker y los experimentos que llevan a cabo en segundo plano, mientras en lo público dicen y fingen que se esfuerzan por la seguridad de las personas, en el fondo manejan experimentos médicos para mejoras humanos con la intención de replicar al hombre araña y crear un ejército que puedan vender al gobierno bajo la mesa o incluso, si no aceptan, llevarlo al extranjero.

Deadpool no sabía si creerlo, pero tanto detalle que venía incluido lo hacía dudar y decidió investigar, después de todo, si acaso era realmente una mala persona, no permitiría que lo siguiera haciendo mientras engañaba al hombre araña. Por eso su primer paso se suponía que sería hablarlo directamente con el héroe, pero no había funcionado bien. Sin esperanza alguna de volver a encontrárselo comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de colarse al edificio y solo ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Aunque, si de verdad lo hacían no podría ser en la torre principal, no serían tan estúpidos, y Spidey ya los hubiera atrapado. Ahora debía incursionarse a algún viaje informativo para recopilar todo lo negativo que pudiera hallar sobre esta empresa. Seguro habría mucho. O más bien, seguro que todo lo que escuchara para él serían estupideces de hombres ricos que nunca habían enfrentado la verdadera vida. Dios, odiaba a los sujetos empresarios.

Sin dejar de pensar en la intensa búsqueda que lo esperaba, fue primero con Weas para avisarle a su amigo que después de todo no dejaría la ciudad. Allí fue fácil para él empezar a reunir información sobre lo que los mundos bajos cuchicheaban luego de que casualmente mencionara el nombre Peter Parker.

"Irrelevante" era como la mayoría lo catalogaba. No peligroso, no beneficioso, no vale la pena matarlo porque Spider-man lo protege, no causa ningún estrago si se le deja vivir. Se sentía tentado a dejarlo y tomar otra misión cuando un enorme hombre, de esas anatomías que no existen en la vida real, pero en la ficción son súper cliché para un tipo malo, se le acercó tras haberse percatado de su interés.

–Los tipos callados luego son de los más ruidosos –le dijo tomando un enorme trago a una jarra que casualmente era proporcional a su tamaño–, los más calmados son los más escandalosos.

–No entiendo a qué vienen tus confusas frases reflexivas, grandote, sé claro y directo.

–Cuando ves a Peter Parker en televisión hay un idealista que usa varias corbatas a la vez, pero la gente no se pregunta cómo hizo para pasar de ser nadie a volverse uno de los más famosos y exitosos sujetos del país.

–Aún no eres claro, bigdaddy.

–Experimentos en humanos –soltó con la boca contra el cristal para luego zamparse todo el contenido que quedaba ahí.

¡Y allí estaba! Repitiendo información que él se había asegurado de no decir en voz alta. No la había dicho en voz alta ¿verdad? En serio esperaba no haberlo hecho, no sería la primera vez que llegaba a recopilar información preguntando directamente 'Hey ¿Has escuchado que Jaime ande secuestrando gente?' Y solo terminaba con balas entre las costillas. Pero no, no, ya había hecho memoria y definitivamente eso se había quedado dentro de su mente.

–¿De qué hablas? –Del manual de '¿Cómo hacer interrogatorios a la inversa correctamente?' El punto tal de tal: Finge que ignoras el tema y pregunta con incredulidad.

–Hace dos meses me llegó el trabajo para eliminarlo –Y no, no era raro que la gente en el bar hiciera eso, era común que, si no cumplían el objetivo, lo mencionaran por si acaso le llegaba el trabajo a otro. De hecho -si Deadpool lo pensaba bien- podría ser que este enorme amigo ya sospechara por qué andaba ahí. Pero él lo explicará como se debe–. Nunca pude pasar a su guardaespaldas.

En su interior, y para qué mentir, en su exterior y toda su existencia, Deadpool sonrió orgulloso porque Spidey era demasiado genial. Hiciera lo que hiciera, o sea, con solo respirar ya era como un padre que gritaba en el partido de futbol cuando su pequeño anotaba. Aunque en el caso específico de la araña era 'hacerle un hijo' lo que más buscaba.

–Pero durante mis intentos –siguió hablando el sujeto que no tenía idea de la película pornográfica que se estaba reproduciendo en la mente de su interlocutor con el héroe favorito de todos–, encontré unos secretos. Dinero desviado, compra de instalaciones, más personal que el que solo trabajaba en la torre Parker. Todo aprobado por el C.E.O. Además de las pistas de desaparecidos que llevaban hacia él.

Pero no tenía pruebas en físico. Deadpool siguió preguntando todo lo que se le ocurrió, el otro hombre al cual nunca le preguntó su nombre, siguió respondiendo y concretando lo que le decía. Ni con las preguntas trampa se contradijo, perdió o desvió. Al menos con eso sabía que no podía dejar la misión, había un tipo que la respaldaba, pero no dejaba de ser una voz vacía.

Era complicado eso de ser una buena persona, todo sería más fácil si pudiera llegar y matar a Parker. Traería ventajas para el remitente de las cartas, bigdaddy y para él porque Spider-man volvería a estar disponible. Trató de serenarse y respirar. Más allá de su objetivo de ya no asesinar ni torturar a nadie, este tipo en específico era el jefe de Spidey. Y tenía grabado a fuego en su mente la manera en la que este lo había llamado.

Peter. Lo había llamado Peter, ya luego, percatándose de su error lo había arreglado por señor Parker, pero que su primero instinto, no solo en una ocasión sino dos, y probablemente otras más en su vida, fuera llamarlo por su nombre como si fueran amiguitos de toda la vida, hacía las cosas mucho más complicadas.

No había alternativa, debía hablar con Spider-man primero.

Presentarle las pruebas, pedirle que lo revisara, aunque fuera un poco, solo para que se asegurara, solo para que pudiera irse tranquilo. Y separarse otra vez.

No, no quería separarse otra vez.

Pero si era por Spidey, haría lo que fuera.

Cualquier cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos en medio año :*  
> digo...  
> ¡Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto!  
> Bai :B  
> (no cierto, perdón por tardarme tanto :c pero en serio acabaré esto ¡Ya tengo todo planeado! solo es cosa de que mis manos no se atoren cuando tienen que teclear)  
> All my love for you <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y este capítulo tan seguido? Se llama: inspiración que llega de repente (?)  
> Espero que les guste~

El camino de casa a la oficina es probablemente de las cosas más complicadas para Peter Parker.

Vivir en Nueva York realmente no ayuda en sus intentos de no pensar demasiado en el crimen y concentrarse en llevar al alza su compañía. Es incluso un poquito sorprendente cómo es que con tantos superhéroes que ya hay, y tantas personas malas que ya han sido detenidas, de verdad siga habiendo robos de bolsas en los callejones.

Viaja en una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados con Hobie como conductor, y Anna como acompañante. Simuladamente y a creencia de los medios, Spider-man también va allí dentro porque ya ha llegado a haber ocasiones en las que se ha tenido que ponerse el traje y salir de ahí. Y también es por eso que ellos dos son sus acompañantes, su secretaria que lo descubrió y su sustituto.

Que, por cierto, tomaría en cuenta por la eternidad lo aterradora que es Maria por haberlo atrapado una sola vez mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el traje, de lo que se libró diciéndole que solo tenía calor y quedando en ridículo frente a ella, como para haber notado y memorizado los lunares que tenía sobre su torso y que luego serían televisados cuando un grupito se deshizo de casi todo su traje. Tampoco olvidaría nunca el vacío que se formó en su estómago cuando ella, con toda la calma del mundo le dijo "¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eres Spider-man?"

Hobie fue idea de ella, así como casi todos los éxitos que ha tenido ocultando su identidad. Cuando acordaron utilizar a su alter ego como imagen de Insutrias Parker y nombrarlo guardaespaldas de Peter, para justificar su ubicación y que pudiera entrar y salir al edificio sin levantar sospechas, supieron que necesitaban que ambos aparecieran en público de vez en cuando o en verdad no tendría sentido. Hobie lo cumplía todo, altura, complexión, agilidad y era una buena persona que aceptó guardar el secreto. Su voz era ligeramente más aguda y tenía un tono que parecía siempre estar cantando el final de sus frases así que daba la imagen de un Spider-man constantemente feliz.

–Ya va un policía en camino –comentó Maria levantando la mirada de la agenda que tenía en las manos. Peter dio un brinco en su asiento y se giró a verla espantado, no se había dado cuenta de que se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa. Volvió a arreglarse con la risa de Hobie como fondo.

–Tranquilo, Peter –dijo él–. Hacía mucho que no te teníamos que tener bien vigilado porque te escapabas a balancearte en la ciudad.

–Tiene razón. ¿Qué sucedió que de repente quieres regresar con tanta desesperación a tus noches de vigilante?

"Deadpool, eso pasó". Se carcomía por dentro, Peter. "Vino a decir y hacer las cosas exactas que me sacarían de mi cama." Y lo meterían a la suya, al parecer, pero eso se negaba a pensarlo siquiera.

Logró llegar como una persona normal a su oficina, revisar algunos contratos, pasar por los laboratorios evaluando el avance de todos sus proyectos, tratando de llevarse bien con sus empleados que mantenían perpetua distancia. Revisando sin revisar realmente lo que Maria le pasaba. Cuando de pronto se escuchó el eco de una explosión y una columna de espeso humo empezó a elevarse al cielo de inmediato con un resplandor anaranjado que indicaba fuego. Ni siquiera escuchó a Maria diciéndole que fuera, y ya se había quitado el traje que llevaba para ponerse su disfraz de Spider-man y salir por la ventana de su edificio.

Llegó al lugar que era una plaza comercial, las personas aún seguían saliendo despavoridas, tosiendo por el humo y sucias de hollín. No tardó ni un segundo en internarse y comenzar a apoyar a los civiles, protegiéndolos de caída de estructuras, tratando de mantener intacto un camino hasta la salida, indicándoles que se agacharan lo más posible para que no se asfixiaran. Estaba ahogando un poco de fuego para que un grupo de mujeres saliera de lo que suponía fue una tienda de ropa cuando otra explosión hizo al edificio temblar y notó de soslayo un cuerpo arrojado con fuerza atravesar los cristales de otro local perdiéndose de su vista.

Siguió asegurándose de que ya no hubiera personas en peligro con el sonido de lo que parecía una pela como fondo. De una tienda de mascotas sacó a los animales que fueron mucho más rápidos que las personas al evacuar una vez que tuvieron una vía libre. Dio vueltas, entró a los baños, a las tiendas. Se estaba ahogando. Y fue entonces cuando se topó de frente con las personas que peleaban. Deadpool y un hombre que traía una máscara de las que se usaron durante la plaga de la peste, un traje negro que lo protegía de las llamas y unos guantes metálicos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y Spider-man empezaba a nublársele la vista por la gran cantidad de humo que había.

Hubo otro encuentro de golpes, el mercenario utilizó todo su cuerpo para llegar por la altura de sus piernas y darle un golpe con toda su fuerza que lanzó al enemigo en turno hacia el techo. Spider-man, casi por instinto, le lanzó telarañas en ese momento pegándolo a una curvatura de las columnas. Deadpool se dio cuenta de él, regresó la mirada al hombre del techo y desenvainando sus espadas le gritó:

–¡Hay civiles en los sótanos! –se puso en posición de ataque.

Spider-man empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una manera para llegar a la parte de abajo, ya no lograba ver más que resplandores del fuego y una espesa capa de humo. Empezó a caminar, el enfrentamiento volvió a volverse un sonido de fondo, ni siquiera pensó en que debía preguntarse cómo se había liberado de sus telarañas, solo cayó al suelo y de rodillas siguió avanzando. Entendía que Deadpool pudiera estar ahí sin ahogarse, que en realidad sí se ahogaba, pero debía poder con ello, y el otro tipo que filtraba el humo, pero esas máscaras no eran tan buenas como para que pudiera seguir combatiendo como si nada.

Sus manos de pronto dejaron de sentir el suelo en una irregularidad y supo que eso era un agujero en el suelo. Básicamente rodó para dejarse caer y al azotar contra el suelo fue un buen golpe contra su espalda que le sacó gran parte del humo y pudo respirar el aire aun no tan contaminado de ahí, pero que ya comenzaba a tener una delgada capa de humo también. Se incorporó viendo un grupo de personas de otras nacionalidades agazapándose contra una pared. Inmigrantes, trabajadores ilegales. Y por los grilletes que veía en todos ellos, personas forzadas contra su voluntad.

Se apresuró a romper las piezas de metal de todos. Le costó un poco más de trabajo del que debería haberle tomado, y cuando hasta la última persona quedó sin restricciones, fueron ellos mismos quienes le enseñaron una ruta alterna para no tener que volver a subir al centro comercial. Le hablaban en varios idiomas, reconoció el español, pero su mente no procesaba bien el significado de lo que le decían. Avanzando por pasillos, el aire empezó a estar más limpio, pero los pulmones no dejaban de arderle cada que inhalaba. Salieron en una pequeña calle alejados del tumulto, habían atravesado la cuadra completa por el subterráneo, como allí ya no había rastros de humo, Spider-man se levantó la máscara hasta la nariz e inhaló profundamente. Sintió desde su nariz, por su tráquea hasta sus pulmones como si lo rasparan con un cepillo de alfileres.

–Vayan a la policía –les aconsejó con su mejor español y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces más, volvió a acomodarse la máscara y trepo la pared dispuesto a regresar al centro comercial.

Los bomberos ya se encontraban apagando el fuego, policías y ambulancias auxiliaban a todos y los obligaban a mantener distancias. Spider-man aterrizó justo en la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera re ingresar, de entre el humo que salía por la puerta, un cuerpo fue arrojado hacia él. Se hizo a un lado reconociéndolo como el hombre de la máscara puntiaguda, quien solo golpeó contra el piso y se reincorporó con velocidad. Levantó los brazos con cubiertas metálicas preparándose para golpear, acto que el arácnido aprovechó para atrapar sus dos extremidades y jalarlo con fuerza para desequilibrarlo. No averiguaría qué era lo que intentaba hacer con tantos civiles y oficiales inocentes tan cerca.

Demostrando una poderosa fuerza equiparable a la suya, el hombre lo jaló haciendo uso de su propia telaraña y arrojarlo como si fuera una pequeña basura a la distancia. Spider-man salió despedido contra una ambulancia que se recorrió un par de metros por la fuerza del impacto y se inclinó peligrosamente, pero que no se volcó. De inmediato regresó a apoyar a Deadpool que ya también había salido con gran parte de su traje incinerado dejando ver su piel llena de las marcas que tanto lo caracterizan. Las personas gritaron y trataron de alejarse.

Los chorros de agua parecían haber terminado con cualquier rastro de fuego dentro del edificio, Spider-man dio otra respiración profunda que en ningún momento había dejado de arder y supo que no podían permanecer allí, era peligroso. Esperó a un momento en que el mercenario lo golpeó en las piernas desequilibrándolo, para él mismo arrojarse contra él y usando el peso de su cuerpo, arrastrarlo de vuelta al interior del centro comercial.

Dentro ya no se veía absolutamente nada más allá de la punta de sus dedos. La sensación de ahogo fue inmediata. La voz de Deadpool se escuchó a la distancia. Pero la máscara se encontraba en su mano y ahora tenía una ventaja.

Se concentró en su sentido arácnido, un golpe por un costado y él pudo responder de inmediato y con fuerza. El otro tipo cayó al recibir el certero ataque. Spider-man se aseguró de que ya no se movía y lo tomó de las piernas para sacarlo del lugar, a mitad del camino se cruzó con el mercenario que dio un silbido al notar su victoria y lo ayudó a encontrar la salida.

–Lo había dejado flojito para ti, Spidey –fue lo primero que le dijo luego de dejarlo frente a oficiales. Spider-man no quitó la mirada de encima de todas las marcas en el rostro del villano inconsciente, que hacían alarde a diferentes cirugías y adhesiones de cuerpo humano.

–Fue alterado –logró articular con la garganta quemando. Se volvió a subir la máscara hasta la nariz, necesitaba respirar.

–Experimentos humanos –soltó Deadpool en tono cantarín–. De hecho, quería hablar contigo sobre esto ¿Qué tanto conoces a tu jefe?

Spider-man no contestó perdiendo toda la fuerza de sus piernas y la visibilidad del ambiente por unos segundos. Hubiera caído al suelo si el mercenario no lo hubiera atrapado.

–Necesitas oxigeno –dijo Deadpool observando el alrededor. Aunque ya había varias ambulancias y equipos médicos, había más gente que necesitaba ayuda y no quedaba ninguna disponible para el héroe.

–Solo, debo volver a Industrias Parker –Spider-man no podía dejar de carraspear con la incómoda sensación de quemar y tener algo atorado en la garganta.

–No sé si quiero que vuelvas ahí –susurró el mercenario. Spider-man lo miró y creyó que escupiría sangre si volvía a hablar así que no pudo preguntarle sus razones. Deadpool solo lo cargó en brazos y salió corriendo del lugar. En sus planes estaba negarse, pero se desmayó antes de intentarlo.

Cuando despertó estaba en el mismo apartamento destartalado donde se habían besado. No quería recordarlo de esa manera y definitivamente no quería recordar esa última acción. Casi sintió que debía salir corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en el mismo sillón. Wade, vestido con un pijama de Hello Kitty y sin máscara, apareció por una puerta con un plato de fruta picada.

Cuando trató de incorporarse, el movimiento lo hizo sentir que traía una mascarilla de oxígeno, se palpó el rostro sintiendo su máscara aún puesta, solo subida lo suficiente para que el otro aparato pudiera funcionar bien. El mercenario se sentó en el suelo a su lado con una mano levantada.

–No miré debajo de tu máscara, Spidey. Te amo lo suficiente como para no querer ganarme tu odio solo por curiosidad.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza alejando el estremecimiento que sus palabras le generaron y sentándose lentamente.

–¿Por qué tienes uno de estos?

–Son buenos para explotar –confesó el mercenario con una sonrisa. Spider-man, sin ningún fundamento, levantó una ceja no creyendo que esa era la verdad. Deadpool levantó un hombro apartando la mirada–. Durante un tiempo viví con una mujer anciana que lo necesitaba. Ella se fue, pero varias de sus cosas se quedaron.

Peter negó sonriendo.

Recordó que la mitad de su cara estaba descubierta cuando los ojos del otro se quedaron fijamente sobre su boca. Lamerse los labios fue solo un terrible reflejo. Fue peor cuando Wade lo hizo también.

–Y ¿Qué hacías ahí? –decidió preguntar y traer un tema que los distrajera.

–Trabajo –contestó Wade simplemente llevándose un trocito de manzana a la boca–. Yo siempre te cuento de mí, Spidey. Hablemos de ti ¿Cómo es ese jefe tuyo? Parker.

Peter sintió que por un segundo se quedaba sin aire, incluso con la mascarilla aún puesta. Deadpool le había dicho que no había visto bajo su máscara, entonces ¿por qué de repente le preguntaba sobre él mismo? Aunque, tal vez no supiera y todo fuera solo una extraña coincidencia.

–Es una buena persona –se arriesgó a contestar–. Es el único que creyó en mi en mis inicios como héroe –Decidió quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno que ya no consideraba necesaria–. Solo estaba en la prepa y fue capaz de confeccionar mi traje, crear mis lanzaredes, tomar tantos riesgos por mi existencia.

No quería sonar presumido, pero viendo al pasado, estaba feliz y orgulloso de él mismo, de haberse tomado tantas molestias por lograr que llegara a ser el hombre que era en ese momento. Y nunca había tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello, de pensar en el Peter que arriesgó tanto porque Spider-man continuara.

–Aún ahora sigue haciendo su mejor esfuerzo –observó a Deadpool que estaba haciendo una mueca. Al parecer molesto de escuchar lo que le decía.

–Parece que te importa mucho –dijo medio gruñendo.

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir. De joven había tenido tantos problemas aceptándose a sí mismo, y en ese momento ya era lo suficientemente capaz de decir que sí, que él mismo era de lo más importante que tenía.

Pero Deadpool aumentó la mueca y Peter no supo por qué. Por qué Deadpool dejó el plato con fruta a un lado y se colocó en una rodilla para poder acercarse más hasta casi alcanzar su cara. Por qué de repente en su expresión parecía querer comérselo o matarlo. Tal vez ambas cosas. Pero su sentido arácnido no reaccionaba.

–No sé qué hago aquí – susurró Spider-man sin alejarse del otro–, en verdad, es tarde y debo arreglarme, mañana tengo... Peter, mi jefe tiene una reunión y yo debo estar al pendiente.

Deadpool remarcó su expresión de molestia al pronunciar su nombre.

–Pasa la noche aquí –propuso.

–De ninguna manera –contestó, pero su tono de voz no sonaba convincente ni para él.

–Vamos –levantó un brazo para tocar superficialmente la punta de los dedos de la mano de Spider-man tenía más cerca de él con sus propios dedos, jugueteando con ellos porque el héroe no los retiró– el tiempo que usarías en llegar a donde sea que vivas lo puedes aprovechar para dormir aquí.

Y sorprendentemente para ambos, Spider-man asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se viene le bueno 7u7  
> Digo, qué...  
> nope  
> Nos leemos~


	6. Chapter 6

Bañarse fue incómodo e incompleto.

Se aseguró de cerrar completamente bien, que no hubiera orificios y tomó la precaución de dar la espalda a la puerta, casi hecho un ovillo en un rincón, para sacarse la máscara y lavarse el cabello lo más rápido que pudo. No pudo deshacerse del olor a humo, probablemente no podría en una semana completa. Lavó su máscara con el chorro de agua la exprimió lo más que pudo y se la volvió a colocar sin cubrirse la nariz porque así se ahogaría. Incómodo pero necesario.

Observó su traje sucio en un rincón del suelo, ya no le llamaba la atención ponérselo otra vez. Doblado sobre el lavabo estaba una ropa que su anfitrión le había prestado. Se resignó a ponérsela. Se trataba únicamente de una camisa y unos pantalones holgados, ambos le quedaban bastante grandes. No le gustaba saber que era tan pequeño a comparación del otro.

Al salir le llegó el aroma de comida china. Se asomó a la cocina, la habitación de justo a lado, donde Wade, quien se había duchado primero y solo vestía una ropa holgada sin su máscara, tenía unas bolsas, y acomodaba la mesa con velas y flores de procedencia desconocida. Se mantenía conversando con él mismo como era su costumbre.

–¿Qué pasa con esta decoración? –le preguntó. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el otro le sonrió y lo señaló.

–No puedes quedarte con esa máscara.

–No voy a quitármela –advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

–No me refiero a que me reveles tu identidad, sino a que te pongas algo seco –se giró y tomó de detrás de él una caja que llevó frente a él–. Mira, tengo una máscara mía, un antifaz, una gorra con lentes negros que parecen ser el mejor método para ocultarse en esta compañía, y una máscara tuya.

–¿Por qué tienes una máscara mía?

Wade mantuvo silencio unos momentos antes de contestar.

–Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber, babyboy.

Con algo de desconfianza decidió tomar esa. Wade le quitó su ropa de las manos para llevarla a lavar y dejarle la privacidad que necesitaba para cambiársela. Sacarse la tela húmeda de la cabeza era un descanso. Consideró ponerse el antifaz para dejar que su cabello se secara, pero estaría demasiado expuesto, los antifaces en realidad no servían para ocultar identidades, se sentiría casi desnudo y no dudaría que el otro, en cuanto lograra ver su cabello y el resto de sus facciones, no tardaría en descubrir quién era en realidad. Así que volvió a cubrirse el rostro totalmente.

Cuando Peter fue a buscar a Wade para entregarle la máscara y que también pueda ser lavada, se lo encontró en la parte donde está la pequeña lavadora olfateando su traje. Este lo miró y volvió a acercarse a la ropa para tratar de dar una última y profunda inhalada antes de que el otro lo alcanzara y se lo arrebatara enojado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le reclamó. Pero la vergüenza lo llenó más que el enojo así que no pudo ser tan firme como hubiera deseado.

–Quería olerte, arañita. Pero solo apesta a humo –le contestó con decepción.

Spider-man echó todo a la lavadora y la puso a trabajar. Wade hizo un puchero y Peter mejor solo se alejó de ahí rodando los ojos.

Wade lo precedió a la cocina y con marcados movimientos que intentaban ser elegantes, recorrió la silla para él y le sirvió un poco de jugo de uvas en una copa desechable. Spider-man se mordió el labio tratando de no sonreír por lo tonto y gracioso que le parecía todo eso. Comió con la mirada fija a su plato sabiendo que el otro lo miraba. No debería sentirse incómodo o cohibido, pero ahí estaba, admirando las curvas que creaban los fideos dentro de su empaque.

–¿Qué sucedió en el centro comercial? –decidió preguntar para salir de ese desesperante silencio y porque, en realidad, quería saberlo.

–Uhmm –Solo entonces Wade apartó la mirada de él mientras terminaba con la comida que tenía en la boca–. Estoy buscando pruebas de... un hombre que puede que sea muy, muy malo y esté afectando a muchas personas. Si lo que me dijeron es verdad, entonces podría todo ponerse peor y volverse muy loco.

–¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?

–Creo que lo mejor será que no por ahora. –Wade levantó el tenedor desechable en su dirección– Al principio iba a correr a tus brazos, babyboy, pero te gusta estar bajo la falda de tu jefe y no se puede.

Peter se irguió ofendido. Él no se comportaba de esa manera, principalmente porque era la misma persona. Clavó su tenedor tan fuerte en su comida que fue casi como si la apuñalara.

–¿Y el centro comercial? –le preguntó con molestia. Wade frunció el ceño, al parecer disgustado porque no negó lo otro.

–Bueno, este tipo malo, que es un desgraciado, una abominación, le roba dulces a los niños ¿Entiendes? Horrible, lo peor, como para alejarse de él un planeta entero.

El mercenario estaba murmurando cosas para sí mismo, presumiblemente poniéndose de acuerdo con sus voces sobre cuál insulto sonaría mejor para su objetivo, mientras hacía círculos dentro de su comida. Peter levantó una ceja. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle para darse cuenta que había creado odio contra el otro tipo. Y que también estaba exagerando.

–¿Aja? ¿Él qué?

–Entre otras cosas a probar, secuestra personas. Un contacto me habló de ese lugar y de las altas probabilidades que había de que estuviera escondiendo algunas de sus más recientes victimas ahí. Resultó ser cierto, solo no me esperaba al guardia todo poderoso que decidió explotar el lugar antes que dejarme salvarlos. Si no hubieras llegado no se hubiera arreglado todo.

–¿Qué tienes para atraparlo? –preguntó Peter recordando a las personas que sacó de aquel lugar. Gente que no merecía pasar por esos traumas de ninguna manera.

–Nada por ahora –respondió Deadpool bufando–. Para empezar, sigue sin haber nada que lo relacione con nada malo en el mundo. Va por ahí con toda su cara de 'no te toco ni con el pétalo de una rosa' con sonrisas brillantes y dándoles monedas en sus latas a todos los pobres del mundo.

Peter dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Se notaba lo mucho que le frustraba a Wade que no pudiera solo llegar y atraparlo, y es que eso significaba que se estaba esforzando y era tan impactante pensar y entender que todo lo hacía solo porque se lo había prometido a él. ¿Era demasiado ególatra pensar de esa manera? Probablemente sí.

–No te burles de mí, Spidey –le reclamó Wade sin mostrar verdadero enojo en su rostro–, o cuando tú estés en problemas atrapando a un malo, yo me burlaré de ti.

–No lo creo. Yo creo más bien que ofrecerías tu ayuda.

–No puedo creerlo, Spider-man, te aprovechas de mi nobleza. Creo que debes dejar de juntarte conmigo.

–Creo que coincidimos en eso.

Terminaron de comer y  Deadpool acomodó cobijas y almohadas en el suelo con el argumento de que, ya que no aceptaría la idea de compartir cama y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que uno durmiera en el suelo o el incómodo sillón que podría apuñalarte con un resorte mientras no te das cuenta, mientras el otro goza de un colchón, mejor ambos en el piso y sería como una pijamada.

Además de que así podría poner una película en el DVD ya que es algo obligatorio que se tiene que hacer cuando vas con alguien, poner algo en la tele. Aun si nadie la ve. Para confusión de Peter, la película seleccionada fue la sirenita. Wade se sentó en el suelo casi frente a la pantalla y Peter eligió un lugar alejado de él. El mercenario lo vio con todos los argumentos del mundo para convencerlo de que se sentara a su lado, pero no terminó diciéndole nada y así la película comenzó.

Igual que todas aquellas veces que habían visto alguna película en su casa, Wade no dejaba de hablar y dar comentarios sobre cada acontecimiento de la historia. Se quejaba tanto de lo tonta que era Ariel que Peter no entendía entonces por qué quería verla. Cantaba las canciones con entusiasmo y mirándolo para que se le uniera. Después del tercer "Erick también es un estúpido" en los últimos cinco minutos, Peter se recostó y observó el techo.

Estaba pensando en no pensar. Tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y concentrarse en contar las imperfecciones que la humedad ha creado, las craquelaciones que la pintura ha sufrido y que se concentran más alrededor del foco incandescente que cuelga sin lámpara que lo proteja y que en ese momento está apagado.

Deadpool apareció sobre él recargando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

–¿Te aburres, Spidey?

Peter controló el escalofrío que le recorrió y las ganas de patearlo que la sorpresa le generó.

–No. No creo que pueda aburrirme contigo, Deadpool.

–Oww, ¿eso es un halago? Si es un halago lo guardaré para siempre en mi corazón.

–Es un halago –concedió.

Wade lo miró en silencio. A pesar de que no tenía su máscara puesta en ese momento, pues su rostro era algo por demás conocido, no era capaz de descifrar su expresión. En un movimiento rápido, el otro lo besó sobre la máscara que Spider-man nunca se quitaría, y se alejó hacia el DVD antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Peter se incorporó cubriéndose con el antebrazo y echándose hacia atrás. Wade, sin embargo, solo quitó la película y se acostó en el lugar que le correspondía más alejado de lo que seguramente planeaba. Le deseó una buena noche y no se volvió a mover.

Si había habido un momento ideal para quejarse, Peter lo había perdido por completo. Volvió a acomodarse con casi tres de distancia metros entre ellos y le dio la espalda para dormir. Mientras antes lo hiciera, antes despertaría y podría irse. Todo en su cuerpo, no su sentido arácnido, sino su cuerpo en serio, lo hacían sentir que algo podía pasar y ni así lograba arrepentirse de haber aceptado el quedarse.

Ya entrada la noche, tras algún lapso que la inconsciencia no le dejaba calcular, Peter despertó por un escalofrío. Por haberse alejado tanto estaba al borde de todo lo que Wade había preparado, casi en el suelo y casi sin cobijas. Se giró para mirar al otro. Wade estaba profundamente dormido, había girado y ahora estaba casi en el centro con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Peter sonrió, porque sonreír parecía ser la reacción correcta cada que lo veía, cada que hacía algo nuevo, o lo mismo, una y otra vez. Se arriesgó a desplazarse más al centro, unos centímetros lejos de la mano de Wade que era lo más cercano a su dirección y se envolvió mejor en las mantas.

En la mañana siguiente, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas obscuras, Peter se despertó viendo haces de luz iluminar algo de polvo que había en el ambiente. Iba a girarse para dejar de estar recargado en su costado derecho y pasarse al izquierdo, pero al tratar de hacer el movimiento no pudo. Sentirse apresado lo espabiló por completo y se sacudió con un poco de pánico hasta que recordó que estaba en la casa de Deadpool y que debía ser este mismo quien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Lo llamó en susurros. El silencio de la noche daba la idea de que no debía ser interrumpido. Se movió para soltarse y lo único que consiguió fue liberar un brazo y que Wade lo apretara más. Se cansó de batallar en vano luego de unos segundos. No se creía capaz de sacárselo a la fuerza mientras dormía. No porque no pudiera, sino porque sería algo cruel. Suspiró relajando su cuerpo.

Ya habían llegado a haber ocasiones en las que Deadpool lo abrazaba, no le era desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente. Se concentró en sentir al otro. Era extraño ser rodeado por los brazos de Wade esa manera, pero no era molesto.

No hasta que esta mano empezó a deslizarse por su abdomen, los dedos moviéndose imitando pequeños pasos.

–Wade –advirtió Peter deteniendo la mano.

–¿Hm? –tuvo el descaro de contestarle el otro.

–Suéltame. Por favor dime que no has estado despierto todo el tiempo o algo así.

–Bien, no lo diré.

Peter trató de removerse para alejarse, pero solo consiguió que el otro lo apretara más contra su cuerpo.

–Wade, suéltame.

–Mh-Mh, No babyboy, ya no te quiero soltar. Cada vez que te dejo ir tratas de alejarte todo un mundo, tratas de regresar a lo que fuimos cuando nos conocimos. Tratas de fingir que no hay nada entre nosotros.

–No hay nada entre nosotros.

–Quédate aquí, conmigo, para siempre. Olvida al idiota de tu jefe que te tiene engañado.

–No llames idiota a Peter Parker –respondió de inmediato, como instinto. Wade lo soltó solo para poder girarlo y que quedara boca arriba. Se recargó con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza dejándolo atrapado debajo de él.

–¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Lo tienes en un pedestal, es como si lo fuera todo para ti ¿Has pensado en cómo logró llegar hasta donde está? Nadie llega tan arriba sin pisar a otros ¿Cómo reaccionarias si resultara que tu jefe es alguna clase de malvado? ¿Has si quiera intentado investigarlo?

–Estoy muy seguro de que Peter Parker no es-

–No olvídalo –Wade se dejó caer a su lado–. No me gusta escucharte hablar de él. Deja de hacerlo, simplemente no será tema de conversación.

–Tú eres el único que insiste en hablar de él. Bien, tampoco quiero discutir sobre mi jefe contigo. Y hablando de él, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Spider-man se levantó, fue a buscar su traje, se encerró en el baño para cambiarse, incluida la máscara y se fue por la ventana. Todo el tiempo con Deadpool tratando de decirle que no se enojara, que lo olvidara, que no lo dejara.

Peter hablaba en serio sobre lo de trabajar. No era que estuviera enojado ni nada. Pero no se lo dejó saber. Podía confundir las cosas un rato, no lo mataría.

Después de escuchar una charla de Anna María sobre las responsabilidades que debía tener en la empresa, se dedicó a revisar algunas de las cuentas que tenía pendientes. Sus inversiones iban a la baja, era algo que ocurría cada que invertían en un nuevo proyecto. En ese momento los relojes que checarían constantemente los signos vitales y se conectarían a una aplicación que tendrían los doctores de cada persona era lo más reciente, pero la pérdida había sido mayo de lo que esperaba. Las personas tenían que empezar a creer un poco más en el desarrollo de tecnología.

Aun sentía el olor a humo en su cuerpo, y no sabía si era porque en verdad seguía con el aroma o ya era cosa suya. Se mordió el labio. No sabía de qué hablaba Deadpool, con eso de tratar de alejarse, regresar a ser lo que eran y perder lo suyo. No había nada remoto que pudiera ser llamado 'Lo suyo'.

Con una empresa que estaba teniendo pérdidas mayores a las que esperaba, un mercenario loco diciendo que había algo entre ellos y Peter que no podía hacer nada al respecto de ninguna de las dos cosas, sentía que esa sería una horrible semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si en algún momento tuve notas qué poner, olvidé totalmente qué eran jaja  
> Espero que les esté gustando la historia~  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Peter estaba en el departamento de Wade, no lo reconocía, pero lo sabía. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, no sabía cómo habían terminado en esa situación. Solo sabía que lo estaba besando, que tenía sus manos recorriéndolo y que las sensaciones harían un cortocircuito en su cerebro, deseando más.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez, no veía el rostro del otro, aun así, percibía que lo observaba, lo besaba y lo miraba como si fuera lo mejor de su vida, como si Peter le hubiera dado significado a su vida. Le gustaba ser eso, no solo como Spider-man para el resto del mundo, sino para él en específico. Sentía la piel del otro directamente, como si no trajera guantes, los dedos del otro se enredaban en su cabello, como si no trajera máscara.

Como si no fuera Spider-man, sino Peter Parker.

Había un sonido. Constante, molesto, fuerte, monótono.

Peter quería que se callara. Daba la sensación de que cada vez sonaba más fuerte, más cerca, cada vez era más consciente de él. Y el apartamento, Wade, el beso, todo se resbalaba de sus dedos. Movió la cabeza y sintió su cuerpo otra vez. Siguió escuchando la alarma hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y la luz del amanecer se coló entre sus párpados.

Rodó en su cama tratando de alcanzar el despertador, pero no estaba en su lugar, lo buscó y dio con él pegado en la esquina de la habitación más alejada. Sus grandes ideas para despertar a tiempo parecían horribles y una tortura en las mañanas. Se sentó con el constante beep beep de fondo musicalizando su vida. Observó la pared del frente admirando cada pequeña imperfección hasta que no pudo seguir huyendo del pensamiento.

"Soñé que me besaba con Deadpool" pensó sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima y cierto problema mañanero entre sus piernas "soñé que me besaba con Wade y que quería más" hundió la cara en sus manos con un gruñido "soñé que me besaba con Wade como Peter y quería más".

Tuvo que ir a apagar el reloj. Por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, estaba bien pensado para molestar hasta la última hebra de tu ser y así levantarte y callarlo. Tenía un largo día de trabajo por delante.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que se había encontrado con el mercenario. No era que lo contara ni nada. Había estado bastante ocupado en la oficina, debían estabilizar las pérdidas que trajo consigo el nuevo producto, si no ganaban al menos lo que sería para recuperar, los afectaría bastante. Había sido bastante pesado, noches sin dormir, juntas de horas días seguidos, dudas de todo el mundo que no pudieron expresar antes cuando estaban a tiempo. No, definitivamente no lo contaba hasta que vio el calendario, y bien, en ese punto no podía negar que recordaba la fecha de la última vez que se vieron, había salido en las noticias el incendio.

Las pocas veces que logró estar libre o que algo de un nivel algo más alto salió y tuvo que ir como Spider-man, se balanceó por la ciudad observando su alrededor esperando que Deadpool saliera de repente, pero no lo hizo. Y se sentía extraño e incompleto. Pero debía estar ocupado con lo que fuera que hacía en esos momentos. Porque debía seguir en medio de su misión, no la completaría y se iría sin despedirse de él ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

Debía dejar de dar por hecho tantas cosas respecto a Deadpool. Si el mercenario acababa y se iba así, estaría en todo su derecho. No le debía ninguna explicación a Spider-man. Solo porque lo había hecho algunas veces, no lo obligaba a hacerlo otras.

Su celular sonó y lo tomó sin muchas ganas y contestó sin ver si quiera quién llamaba.

–Estás llamando al número del increíble Peter Parker, puedes dejar tu mensaje después del bep. Beeep.

–Por favor, dime que estás detrás de la puerta a punto de entrar –le contestó Anna sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que él decía. Peter observó la puerta de su oficina donde apenas llevaba un rato sentado.

–Uhmm, estoy detrás de una puerta.

–Peter –dijo Anna con un suspiro enojado– ¿Dónde estás?

–Donde... debería estar –trató de contestar con precaución, se estaba perdiendo de algo y quería aplazar la parte donde Anna lo regañaba lo más posible.

–Olvidaste que era hoy, claro que olvidaste que era hoy, eres horrible.

–Hey

–La conferencia de prensa, Peter ¡La conferencia de prensa!

Claro, se dijo Peter a sí mismo, por eso la alarma, por eso el método para que no fallara, la conferencia de prensa que sería en el edificio recién inaugurado a algo más de media hora de donde él estaba en ese momento y que probablemente empezaría en unos cinco minutos o menos.

–Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

–No, no puedes –le dijo ella rápido antes de que tratara de colgar–, Spider-man está aquí saludando a las cámaras y distrayéndolas.

–¿Por qué está ahí si su jefe no ha llegado?

–Es lo mismo que todos se preguntan –le replicó ella como si lo culpara. De hecho, culpándolo, era toda su culpa que Hobbie fuera responsable y él no–. Oh no –dijo Anna, algo distante, hablando para sí misma y con el teléfono cerca de su boca por casualidad.

–¿Qué es ese "Oh no"? ¿Debería preocuparme?

–Deberías. Spider-man debería más. Uno de tus amigos uniformados está aquí tratando de hablarle.

–¿Mis amigos uniformados? Puede que no lo creas con mi bajo perfil, pero creo que necesitas ser un poco más específica para que te entienda.

–Traje rojo, detalles negros, cinturón café. Se parece mucho a tu traje.

–¡Deadpool! –gritó al teléfono. ¿Era en serio? ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que aparecer? No podía hablar con Hobbie, no quería que fuera a intentar nada raro con su sustituto, más aun, quería escuchar todo lo que fuera a decirle por sí mismo–. No, no dejes que hablen, Anna María ¡Debes detenerlos!

–Tranquilízate ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?

–No lo sé ¡Lo que sea!

–¡Spider-man! –la escuchó no tan alejada, debía de haber hecho el celular solo un poco a un lado– Peter requiere que lo escoltes hasta el lugar, debes ir ya o llegará tarde a la conferencia.

Peter le haría un altar a Anna un día de estos, uno grande y le pondría velas y ofrendas y montones de fotos y flores. Le mandaría flores a su casa, le daría un aumento y le cargaría su bolsa un año entero.

–No, no puede –siguió hablando ella, contestándole a alguien algo que él no escuchó–, debe ser ahora –la última parte se escuchó alejada y con algo de eco, diferente a lo anterior.

–¿Jefe? –escuchó la voz de Hobbie de la misma manera, parecía haber mucho ruido ambiental de fondo.

–¡Spider-man! –le gritó Peter– Te necesito, te necesito aquí, te necesito ahora.

–¿En dónde?

No podía decir que la oficina, si estaba cerca Anna podría escuchar y aunque estaba seguro de que ella ya sabía en dónde estaba, decirlo en voz alta sería otra cosa.

–¿Nuestro lugar especial? –se atrevió a decir y al otro lado de la línea escuchó a mucha gente aspirar y de pronto un murmullo quedó en segundo plano.

–¿Eso fue un jadeo colectivo? –preguntó.

–Sí –dijeron Anna y Hobbie al mismo tiempo.

–¿Estoy en alta voz en una habitación llena de reporteros que guardaron silencio solo para escucharme hablar por teléfono?

–Sí –volvieron a contestar ambos.

–Date prisa, Spider-man –y colgó. Fantástico, era todo lo que le faltaba, un poco de auto humillación antes de ir a una conferencia de prensa. Casi lo mismo que aquella vez que se tiró café encima y decidió ponerse un montón de corbatas para esconderlo.

Salió en ese momento y se balanceó con velocidad al lugar. Aún si Hobbie no iba realmente por él, mientras no estuviera en dos lugares públicamente al mismo tiempo no se darían cuenta. Estuvo allí en tres minutos, y tarde para la conferencia.

Cuando entró al lugar, dio una rápida mirada al lugar, pero era obvio que Deadpool ya no estaría ahí. Todo sumado debía ser su suerte Parker actuando, definitivamente.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y pasó al estrado. Dio sus anuncios importantes: la expansión de Industrias Parker a este edificio y el recibimiento que estaba teniendo el Reloj Araña. Él no había puesto el nombre, de verdad. Tomó un gran respiro y pasó a la parte importante.

–¿Preguntas?

Todas las manos se levantaron de inmediato, observó a los reporteros y no reconoció a ninguno. Perfecto, falta de profesionalidad. Se arriesgó a señalar a cualquiera al azar.

–¿Este nuevo edificio también cuenta con un lugar especial para usted y su guardaespaldas?

Risas y un mal augurio para Peter y su futuro. Normalmente la primera pregunta abría un camino para la manera en la que todas las demás se moverían, si esa había sido la primera, debía prepararse para más cosas de ese tipo. Aun así sonrió. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en ese momento en el que quería huir y llorar? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba, pero sonrió y se calmó para contestar.

–No, me temo que Spider-man y yo solo tenemos un lugar especial.

Que definitivamente era su cama a donde quería irse en ese momento. Menos manos se levantaron y señaló a la mujer que parecía ser más seria.

–¿No cree que su compañía está en demasiado peligro por sí misma como para que gaste su tiempo coqueteando con su guardaespaldas?

Demasiado seria, se dijo Peter, ni un poco de amabilidad en la manera en la que hablaba, fría y esperando que él dijera algo para arruinarlo.

–La compañía no está en peligro –se aseguró de dejar en claro–, hay una baja, sí, es algo que a veces se sufre cuando se quiere innovar, pero aseguro que en menos tiempo del que esperan daremos un informe que hará cambiar toda la opinión en la balanza.

Casi escuchó la forma en la que Anna María se golpeaba la frente con la mano. No había ningún nuevo proyecto ni ningún nuevo gran anuncio así que acababa de comprometerse sin sustentos. Por un momento sintió su sentido arácnido vibrar y observó los rincones más alejados. No podía haber nadie que tratara de dañarlo allí ¿no? ¿Estaría esa gente en peligro? Se giró a ver a Hobbie que lo veía desde unos metros atrás. Estiró un brazo en su dirección.

–Spider-man, ven aquí –este pareció dudar un poco, pero caminó hasta estar a su lado. Su sentido arácnido se calmó, al parecer las malas intenciones eran contra él individualmente, pero su guardaespaldas ayudaba mucho–. Uhm, nuestra relación no afecta ningún proceso en la empresa –se le ocurrió inventar. Se hizo hacia atrás acercándose hasta la oreja de Hobbie alejándose lo más posible de los micrófonos y susurrándole que había percibido peligro. Él entendió de inmediato y se tensó observando su alrededor.

–¿Están haciendo pública su relación? –preguntó un reportero tomando la voz por iniciativa propia. Peter lo vio, vio al resto, vio a Anna María que no se esforzaba por ocultar una sonrisa burlona y se prestó atención a sí mismo que había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de Spider-man.

–¡No! –dijo dando un paso a un lado. No podía dejar que un rumor o malentendido de ese tipo iniciara ¡Sería demasiado raro que la gente creyera que estaba saliendo consigo mismo! No tenía ese nivel de egocentrismo–. Lo nuestro es más... platónico.

–No lo estás arreglando –le dijo Hobbie en voz baja. Peter podía percibir que también se burlaba de él.

–¡La conferencia terminó! –anunció y salió rápido del lugar.

El camino de regreso fue escuchar a Hobbie mencionar variantes de "No seré inmiscuido en tu romance contigo mismo" y a Anna María rondar el punto de "Tú eres el único que prometió un anuncio importante así que ve pensando en qué harás que sea innovador, aceptado, producido, probado y aprobado con la suficiente velocidad como para que no se evidencie que te lo inventaste en el momento".

Por eso salió a dar una ronda como Spider-man, quería despejarse de lo que era su vida como Peter Parker, siempre era muy útil para eso. Estaba tan resignado a no encontrarse con Deadpool que cuando lo vio caminando a media calle, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

–Hey, Deadpool –le habló descendiendo a su lado. Este lo miró y no hubo ninguna reacción extra de su parte– uhmmm... 'Sí, hola, spidey, ha pasado un mes desde que nos vimos que interesante verte de nuevo'. Oh, claro, Deadpool, ¿cómo vas con tu misión? Un mes es mucho tiempo para ti ¿no?

–Nos vimos esta mañana –le contestó de mal humor el otro y oh, Peter se mordió la lengua porque técnicamente a consciencia del mercenario se habían visto ese mismo día, pero como no había sido realmente él, se le había olvidado.

–No contó. Por eso quiero preguntarte qué me querías decir.

–No, claro que no, tu cabeza estaba toda llena de Parker. Apenas si me miraste y saliste corriendo a su lugar especial.

Oh, su lugar especial. Había una ironía tan grande en ese momento que quería ponerse a reír a carcajadas, pero si el otro estaba tan serio, tal vez no sería un buen momento.

–Sí, Peter es interesante y todo, pero no hay ningún 'lugar especial', solo él tratando de no ser regañado por su secretaria –levantó los hombros con la mirada fija en Deadpool que no se veía muy conforme con eso–. Aunque creo que nosotros, tu y yo, sí tenemos un lugar especial.

Le hubiera gustado mucho verlo en ese momento sin máscara, la manera en la que levantó la cara en su dirección y quedó unos momentos en silencio hasta que levantó ambos brazos fuertemente en señal de victoria y luego trató de actuar elegantemente formal.

–Sabía que lo nuestro era más especial, sweetums.

Peter rió, ni siquiera era gracioso, pero rió, porque el instinto de reír simplemente salió de lo más profundo de sí y no pudo retenerlo. Wade lo miró y rió también. Tal vez en solidaridad para que no fuera solo un superheroe riendo extrañamente en medio de la calle y así pareciera que alguien dijo algo gracioso al menos.

–Podemos ir ahí justo ahora –le propuso Wade con la voz grave al mismo tiempo que una alarma sonaba al fondo y alguien gritaba "deténganlo".

–Después de un poco de heroísmo.

Y ambos fueron, sin tiempo para tomar en cuenta otros tantos asuntos importantes que debían discutir, porque detener a algún malo en cuestión era prioridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y según yo lo revisé, pero si hubo errores, otra vez y como siempre en mi vida, lo siento jaja  
> No sé si ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que actualicé o no, honestamente mi mente ya no piensa lo suficientemente bien jaja  
> Trato de reducir las notas, pero nunca se desharán de mi jojojo  
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
